Fairies in Hogwarts
by Akirasatansoul
Summary: This is going to be a crossover of Fairytail and Harry Potter. In this fic it will be the guild members in Hogwarts, no Harry, and no main plot points from either show will happen. It will be focusing on Levy and Gajeels' relationship mainly (not just as lovers but as friends) some NALU, but not much else. Theme will be friendship throughout houses in traditional Fairy fashion.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok just for starters I'm going to say this is my first "official" proper fic, like I've written things before but not a lot and nothing really like this so... Be gentle? Obviously others commenting and critiquing work is how to get better, so that's fine. This is going to be a crossover of Fairytail (by Hiro Mashima) and Harry Potter (by J.K. Rowling). In this fic it will be the guild members in Hogwarts, no Harry or Ron, and no really main plot points from either show will happen( sorry if that's what you wanted). Also, I will be taking a decent amount of set-up and details Straight from the harry potter books, for the castle and other details (I obviously want it to be realistic to the series.) So if you see me quoting or paraphrasing things, then yeah. Don't think I'm stealing I don't own anything, duh!**

I'm going to puke. Is what Gajeel Redfox thought as he laid sprawled across one of the trains benches; with eyes closed and limbs stretched, he was a sight to see. As he mentally debated how much trouble he'd be in for vomiting on the floor, he heard the door swoosh open. "Uhm... Excuse me?" The quiet female voice says, to no response. After a pregnant pause, the voice tries again, this time with clear and determined irritation; "I said Excuse me". Gajeel waited for a moment, realising that they probably weren't going to leave any time soon, so he groaned; "Ugh, What.". "All of the other train compartments are full, so I was wondering if I could sit here." She asks politely. After rudely staring at her in silence for a minute, he jerks his head towards the empty bench across from him. The girl quickly sits down and scootches towards the window- as if worried that he might change his mind.

After a brief moment of silence (accompanied by the occasional pained moan from Gajeel), the girl says "Are...are you okay? Do you have motion sickness?" Gajeel who was planning on spending the rest of the trip in silence, brushed her off grunting "Mind yer own business." "Well, this being my first time on a train, I prepared myself a potion to cure motion sickness, just in case. But I guess if you want me to "mind my business" she air quotes, I guess you wouldn't be interested." Upon hearing the words "cures motion sickness" Gajeel bolted up then hunched over in agony from the sudden movement. After glaring at her for another moment, clearly considering the offer he skeptically says "Why should I trust you?" Sighing as she rummages through her large shoulder bag she says "Eugh, do what you want, but the offer is still out there." she finishes by holding out a tiny cork sealed bottle. With another shift in the train causing his stomach to lurch, he grabs the bottle without a single thank you and downs the light blue liquid inside. "Uhm …. You're welcome?" she says awkwardly. Gajeel proceeded to sprawl back over the seat, closing his eyes.

Suddenly the train car door opens with a slam,and a blonde girl dragging what looked like a dead body (asides from the occasional moan) bursted in. "Sorry, we got kicked out of our compartment, because Someone threw up all over the floor." she finishes with a pointed look at the near unconscious boy. "Could we sit here? I think he's done" "Sure, I guess" the girl replies, moving to make room for them; since it was clear that Gajeel wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. "Oh! Thank goodness, this is the fifth train car I've tried." The blonde girl sits quickly, dragging the boy with her; the boy who she just noticed had pink hair. "Oh, um how rude of me, I'm Lucy, and this dead beat is Natsu." "Nice to meet you" the girl says with a smile, "I'm Levy, I'm not sure who what his name is." Levy finishes with a whisper. Lucy was about to comment, when the door slid open again, this time an older woman with a cart stood there. "Anything from the cart dearies?" the kindly woman said. Levy quickly shook her head knowing she had to preserve her money. Lucy on the other hand pushed Natsu off her and went to take a look. She bought a couple cauldron cakes and off the woman went down the hall. Lucy shut the door, and after a moment looked at Levy and said "here" holding out one of the cakes. "Oh, it's fine.. Thank you though." Levy quickly says, but Lucy is having none of it; "Take it, as a repayment for letting us sit here." Levy smiles a thanks as she takes the cake. It seemed that Lucy wanted to use the cake as a conversation starter, because on came the abundance of small talk questions; how old are you? Has your hair always been blue? Any siblings? And more. Levy found out that Lucy was an only child with a single father, also that she had only met Natsu at the train station, even though they seemed close.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the train car, interrupting Levy; "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage, it will be brought to the school separately." . Levy's heart began to race with nerves, and it was clear that Lucy with her slightly flushed face was experiencing the same feeling. "Almost there…. Huh.. Do you think we should wake him?" Lucy jerks her head towards Gajeels supposed sleeping form. "I guess…." Levy trails off as she hesitantly stands up approaching Gajeel. Leaning over and looking at his face with his still closed eyes, she had a great view of his piercings- which seemed to be mesmerized by the older boys strange piercings, she reached over to tap his shoulder- when suddenly his eyes shot open; startling her. Levy jumped back crashing into her seat; almost hitting Lucy. "Holy Crap!" she exclaimed while sailing backwards. "You've been awake this entire time?! Why didn't you say something!". Smirking as he sat up "You never asked Shrimp". Levy visibly bristled at the word shrimp. "If you were listening the entire time then you know I have a name, and that's definitely Not it." she replies hotly. "Tch, whatever you say Shorty." He says as he walks out of the compartment into a sea of students. "That's not it either!" she calls after him. Receiving many stares from passing people. As she felt her face burn from embarrassment she grabs for her bag muttering " Whatever, jerk.". Lucy gently touches her shoulder saying "Forget him Lev' lets just go." Nodding Levy helps Lucy drag the slowly recovering Natsu out of the train. Everyone pushed them along towards the door of the train, and into the cool night air. Then a loud booming voice cut into the quiet night "First years! First years! Get over here to the boats!" the voice came from a scraggly looking man with a torn cape and orange hair. Everyone followed him the man until they reached a vast dark lake. On the other side of the lake stood proud and tall; a magnificent castle. "There she is! Now, everyone into a boat, no more than four!" he shouted. After a moment of gazing at the castle the students started filing into boats, Levy, Lucy, and Natsu all together in one with a bored looking boy with dark hair. It was unfortunate for Natsu, the walk here had help him recover a bit from the train, but as soon as he stepped into the boat he slumped over onto Lucy uselessly. _I wonder how that jerk is doing._ Levy thought back to Gajeel and his motion sickness. "Good good! Everyone's in, now, Forward!". As soon as he said the last word the boats started gliding over the lake. Once the boat ride was over they walked towards the castle, with the man(Levy had heard his name was Gildarts) knocking on one of the gigantic castle doors.

 **Annnnnd I'm going to leave it here for now, and in the next chapter I will have the sorting and everything. Don't worry not all of the chapters will rely so much on the harry potter books, I just wanted a good setup for the first few chapters; and no I don't know how long this will be, or when I will be updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the door opened a displeased looking woman was revealed. Gildarts walked towards her saying "Here are the first years, they're all yours Professor Porlyusica.". " Yes yes, I can see that, thank you. I can take them from here" she replied stiffly. Turning to face the students she said "Follow me and don't wander, the sorting ceremony awaits." With questions filling their heads the students followed the stern woman struggling to follow her brisk pace. No one dared to ask her anything, it was clear that she was finished discussing it with them. So they followed her through the castle until they reached the end of a hallway with its door closed. She stopped them there saying, "Through this door is the great hall filled with the school. That is where you will be sorted into your respective houses. There are four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, each of the founders valued certain characteristics more than others, and that is what they represent, and how you will sorted. Once sorted you will live with you housemates and how you behave will affect your house; positive behaviour will result in house points, and obviously rule breaking will result in the lose of house points. At the end of the year a winner will be awarded the house cup, which is a very high honor in itself. I will leave you here for a moment to check if they are ready for you, I suggest preparing yourself, the rest of the school will be watching." and with that, she left.

Levy felt a frantic tapping on her shoulder and turned to see Lucy; who still had Natsu leaning on her, but not as much as earlier. "Do you think it's a test? Because I don't really know A lot of magic yet, and I haven't studied or anything! Can you fail? Are you expelled if you fail?" Lucys voice getting higher and higher until she finished with a panicked squeak. "I'm not really sure… I doubt they would expect a lot from us since we did just get here… I hope it's nothing too complicated…" Levy getting more nervous as she spoke each word. "Well… even if it is a test and I flop, I hope we end up in the same house!" Smiling Levy agreed.

"Come along now. The sorting ceremony is about to begin." Professor Porlyusica said, startling some students with her quiet entrance. "Form a line and follow." she said and turned to walk away. Once they walked into the Great hall all of the first years were amazed by this strange place they had entered. It was amazing, with floating candles, and long tables full of students. At the end of the hall sat the teachers; Porlyusica went ahead of the students and pulled out a stool, placing it in front of them. On top of this stool sat a worn looking wizards hat. Levy looked around wildly to see if maybe there was something they were supposed to do; but it looked like everyone in the room was looking at this battered hat. Then a strange noise drew her attention back to the hat… it was.. Singing? The hat had opened its mouth and began to sing a song;

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall broke into a loud applause once it finished. _Okay… Just putting on a hat? That doesn't sound Too hard…_ Levy thought. "Okay okay. Now when I call your name you will go up, sit on the stool, and put the hat on, to be sorted." Porlyusica said sternly. She started calling out names in alphabetical order. There were so many students that only a few caught Levy's eye. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu stumbled away from Lucy and strolled over to the hat, plopping down on the stool and dropping the hat on his head. After what seemed like a few minutes of consideration the hat yelled; "GRYFFINDOR!" Natsu walked over to the now cheering group of students, where he was given an harsh looking pat the the back from a intense looking red haired lady. After a few names it was the boy we were in the boat with, whose name was apparently Gray Fullbuster. He was sorted into Slytherin rather quickly. Eventually it was Lucys turn, she looked so pale when she walked up to the hat, as if it might bite her. When it screamed RAVENCLAW she looked relieved to get away from the prying eyes. Then a peculiar girl was called. She was dressed in a full blue jacket, a black cap, and a pink parasol, her name was Juvia, and she was put into Hufflepuff, but she didn't seem very happy. Especially since she started yelling about Gray, and needing to be with her "love", and how she wanted to be in Slytherin. Porlyusica went up and sorted it out quickly enough; sending Juvia to Hufflepuffs a tall beautiful woman with white hair immediately started talking to her. _Well that was odd…_ Levy thought. Then it happened. Her name was called. "LEVY MCGARDEN" Levy quickly walked up to the hat; feeling everyones eyes on her. She had to jump slightly to sit on the stool, and as she dropped the hat on her head she thought she heard someone laughing. "Hmmm.." A tiny voice whispered. "Well…. This is rather obvious… not hard at all, the thirst for knowledge is overwhelming… but there's also a deep sense of loyalty… hmmm" _I want to be with Lucy_ Is was what Levy was thinking, so the hat said " Ah, that other girl who was… Ravenclaw? I'd say that you would grow and expand your knowledge nicely there.. I hope you're sure because… RAVENCLAW"

She heard the hat yell out to the hall, so she quickly took off the hat, laying it gently back onto the stool, and strolled over the the cheering students of Ravenclaw. Where she was tackled by Lucy who was squealing saying "This is so great!" She sat down next to Lucy and looked up at the beautiful starry sky. She clapped along with everyone else while the rest of the first years were sorted. After a while she heard the name "Gajeel Redfox" and saw that it was the rude boy from earlier. He sauntered up to the hat, lazily plopping it onto his head; like he didn't care where he was sorted. Almost as soon as the hat touched his head it yelled "SLYTHERIN" and he went over to the cheering tables wearing green. Where he shook the hand of a incredibly tall blond boy who had a scar on his eye.

Once the sorting was done, the headmaster stood up on his stool(needing it since he was so short) saying " Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin the much anticipated banquet, I would like to introduce myself, Makarov Dreyar- But you can call me Master Makarov! Enjoy and thank you for listening!". As she prepared to eat a older boy with long green hair walked over to her and Lucy, smiling as he said "Welcome to Ravenclaw, I'm Freed Justine your prefect, if you have any questions for need help just ask." Both girls said thank you, shaking his hand. When he left Lucy turned to Levy saying "Well he was friendly, I'm so happy we didn't get put into that Slytherin group, they all look pretty rough around the edges." "Yeah that rude guy from the train was placed there, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he didn't seem particularly interested in scholarly things." Levy replied. They stuffed their faces; hungry from the long trip and intensely anxious moments before.

After the feast the headmaster stood again and addressed the students, talking about the rules; no entering the forbidden forest, no magic in corridors, and to avoid the third floor corridor on the right hand side unless they wanted a painful brutal death. After this each of the houses were lead their own ways. Lucy and Levy were led by Freed who brought them to a tower on the west side of the castle up to a door with only a eagle door knocker, no keyhole, or door knob at all. Once they arrived there the a voice came from the door; " Greetings and welcome. As the Guardian of Ravenclaw Tower, I must ask you a riddle before you enter."

"You struggle to regain me,

When I'm lost, you struggle to obtain me,

I pass no matter your will

But I'm your slave to kill.

What am I?"

To this Freed quickly and effortlessly responded "Time". The door said correct and swung open for them to enter. It was a wide circular room and a blue carpet and arched windows; it was too dark to see out them at the were bookcases lining the walls, Freed led them to a statue of a woman made of white marble and stopped. "This is Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of this house, she valued intelligence and wisdom. These hallways she stands in between are the dormitories" he said, " To my left are the boys and the right are the girls. You may not enter the opposite genders dormitory. Once inside you will choose the bed you will have for the rest of your time here, so choose wisely. With that said; goodnight to you all". Freed turned and went back towards the common rooms. Lucy and Levy followed the other girls to the right, choosing the beds next to one another. Levy was so tired she barely had the energy to whisper "Night…" to Lucy.

 **That's that, I hope so far you are enjoying it, and I know it is probably fairly rough. I hope to continue this for a while longer. Please review and comment or whatever, I want to know your thoughts on how im probably butchering this xD. Sorry. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay just to put it out there; I am going to increasing the ages a bit (purely because I don't know how long this fic is going to be and I dont want to wait forever into it for certain things to happen, so things aren't weird.)**

 **So, I'd say.. that Gajeel would be around 18, and everyone else *of new students* would be 17-16ish. More plot will be coming. *Hopefully*. Also I don't know if I'm going to do a lot of Gajeel POVs in the future, I just kind of wanted to test it out. Hope you don't hate it so far! Cya later.**

Chapter 3 (Gajeel)

He stood behind Levy in the sorting line completely spaced out. So far everything they had done from the double dose of torture by transportation finished off by walking around the castle for a while. Which was fine and dandy; it just wasn't exactly what Gajeel would define as "fun". So far the only exciting thing had been teasing that blue shrimp of a girl. Yeah, he had eavesdropped on her and Lucy; he couldn't resist. He also couldn't resist scaring the crap out of her; he thought with a chuckle.

I already know what house I'm going to be in, so it hardly matters. If I'm not in Slytherin I'd be amazed. Dad would be so pissed. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a familiar name; "LUCY HEARTFILLIA" Huh... there goes blondie. Wonder where they'll throw her. When the rumpled hat yelled " RAVENCLAW" Gajeel was not surprised in the least. Now that Lucy was gone the line had shifted; giving him a better view of Levy. He openly stares at her now taking in her slightly worn looking black robe, her bright short blue hair; that was being held back by a bright orange head band. When her name was called she jumped slightly looking surprised even though she had to know it was coming. She made her way up to the stool, her tiny jump to get on it made him realise just how short she was. Just how tiny can one person be? He thought unable to hold back a deep chuckle at the sight. She too was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then after a while of watching students get sorted, it was his turn. He strolled up to the stool putting the hat on. A tiny voice whispered into his ear "My my... it is clear to me with your cunning ambition where you should be... in SLYTHERIN!" He finished with a shout. Unsurprised Gajeel walks over to the rowdy table. Before he could sit at the table a tall blond man approached him. He held out his hand saying "Laxus Dreyar; I'll be your prefect this year, so you'd better not be a hassle." Gajeel grunted non-committedly; sitting down for the rest of the sorting. Both the feast and the "pipsqueak" of a masters speech passed quickly for him. The only noteworthy thing was the dark haired Slytherin boy who kept trying to strip every chance he got.

Once the sorting was done they walked through the castle down to the lower levels; where the dungeon like Slytherin house resided. As Laxus reached the dork he said "Salazar" opening the door for the group. Once inside Gajeel took note of the greenish tinge everything held; due to the windows looking into the lake. From the dark leather sofas to the skulls it looked very posh in a cold dungeon-esque way. As the walked through Laxus started explaining; "The password changes every fortnight, you'll find it posted on the notice board. You should not under Any circumstance bring students from other houses here, or reveal the password to them. There hasn't been an outsider here in seven centuries; they take it pretty seriously here so don't fuck it up.". As they walked past a window a dark blur quickly swam past, causing a few students to jump. They continued to walk until they reached a divide of sorts; leading into the female and male dorms. "Choose your bed wisely, you'll be here for a while." As he said this the Gajeel and the other boys rushed into the room crashing into a bed. Gajeel closed his eyes thinking of how intense of a first day it had been, and wondering what tomorrow would bring. He drifted off to sleep listening to the calming sounds of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Okkaay… so another chapter in… I'm not really sure if people are liking this or not, but hey, might as well continue. Due to… plot ideas (xD) I probably will have a little Gajeel thought and a little Levy thought throughout. It will kind of be similar to the Fairytail plot line from when Gajeel first came in. So…. yeah, that's all the spoilers I'll be giving.**

Levy was done. She had had it with these ridiculous moving stair cases, needy doors, and wandering pictures. It was impossible to get anywhere in this maze of a school, without running into some form of trouble. As soon as she'd get used to the path to take to get to one of her classes the stairs would change, and she'd be back at stage one. This time she was running through the halls trying to make it to Transfiguration on time, she'd barely made it in time, rushing to her seat next to Lucy.

"Where have you been? Class is about to start!" She whispered. "Ugh it's these stairs, I swear everytime I get used to them they change around again." "Well you're lucky Professor Porlyusica hasn't arrived yet, you don't want to cross her, not if you can avoid it anyways." Just as Lucy finished her sentence a dark pink cat jumped down from the armoire landing on Professor Porlyusicas desk. The cat turned towards them looking at them with intelligent knowing eyes. It jumped off the table swiftly transforming into Professor Porlyusica "Perhaps you should check your facts before making such assumptions. Now, I will not tolerate any of you brats messing around in my class. Transfiguration is dangerous and complex it is not to be played with. Anyone behaving inappropriately in my class will be removed and not allowed back. This is your first and last warning."

She walked to the front of the class saying " Of course as first years you will just be learning the basics. Take out your Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration so we can begin." The first third of the class was filled with taking notes, and listening to Professor Porlyusica lecture. Once that was done she handed out matches to the class explaining to them that if done properly it should turn into a silver needle. Everyone struggled with this, Lucy had just managed to change its color to silver when the class ended; the only one in the class who had been able to change the color and shape of their match was Levy. Her match was silver with pointed tips( Although it still had a wooden feeling to it). For her struggle she earned a brisk nod from Professor Porlyusica and five points to Ravenclaw.

The next class was another shared by Ravenclaw and Slytherin; a potions class taught by Professor Ivan, he was the head of Slytherin. Everyone filed into the dark slightly dank room, Levy and Lucy taking their usual seats at the front, while Gajeel took a seat in the back. Professor Ivan sauntered into with a smug look on his face. "I'm only going to say this once; so listen up, I do not tolerate any talking or wand waving in my class. This is a potions class, no silly amount of luck or good will will get you anywhere here. If you have questions refer to your textbook. This is not an easy class, so don't expect to soar through with no effort." He picked up a dark leather bound textbook "Now as soon as you enter this room you should already have this out and ready". Students quickly grabbed their Magical Drafts and Potions book out, ready to begin.

Once that was over the rest of the class was dreadfully boring, Professor Ivan droned on without so much as a pause to allow students to take notes. Unfortunately for Levy her favorite quill pen decided to give out after many years of use. So when Levy looked to Lucy for another, Professor Ivan stopped mid sentence, turned to them and said in a booming voice " I thought I said No interruptions! Do you understand what that means? I'd expect someone from Ravenclaw of all houses would be intelligent enough to know that that extends to talking while I am speaking! Five points from Ravenclaw".

It was clear that he favored his own house considering when a boy from Slytherin started spontaneously stripping mid-class he did nothing but give him a verbal reprimand. _Because asking to borrow a quill is soo much worse than stripping during class_ Levy though bitterly. The only decent part of the class was at the end, when they were finishing up their potions. When completed properly the potion should have had a smooth texture with a light green color, and a clove scent to it. So far most of the students weren't having the best of luck, with their potions being a lumpy and discolored. Lucy's was very close, being a light turquoise color and smelling of clove, the only issue with hers was the texture, she was having issues getting some of the lumps out of it. "Why does everything end up so lumpy?" she grumbled to herself. Levy on the other hand was having different problems. Her potion was smooth and very green, with a slight scent of basil. That being said, even though Levy and Lucys potions were without a doubt the best in the class Ivan still criticized them for their slight faults.

Levy and Lucy rushed out of the class to get away from the rude snobbish man, as did most of the class. Only a few straggled on, including Gajeel. Just as Gajeel was almost out the door Professor Ivan stopped him, saying "Stay Mr. Redfox, I would like to have a word." Frozen in place Gajeel; wondered what he'd done to have to stay behind; _Don't have any late homework right now, or was my potion that bad?_ (He recalls thinking of its bubbly dark lumps).

Once everyone had cleared out Professor Ivan waved him over. "So, Mr. Redfox, your reputation does wonders for you. Rather interesting I'd say. I have… what you would call a job that I need you to do for me. It isn't anything you couldn't handle, I just need you to find a book or two for me." As soon as books were mentioned Gajeels attention was lost. Which was clear to Professor Ivan, as he continued while picking up Gajeels sorry attempt of a potion. " Not a very impressive would you say?

All of the important tell tale signs of a good potion, texture, color, scent, all wrong. Did you even read the instructions? Regardless, if you do this.. Favor for me I can make this disappear" he said while pulling a perfect version of the potion from his desk. "This is what I have to offer, if you do this for me and keep quiet I will give you a passing grade in my class. Which I daresay you will need if you want to pass this class." After a moment of silence, he finished with "Well give it some thought, I will expect to hear your decision soon though." And with wave of his hand sent Gajeel off for lunch.

 **This is where I'm going to leave this for now, with Gajeels decision. What will his choice be? *If it isn't obvious enough* But yeah, probably more Levy next time, but who knows, I'm kindof just writing as I go. :) Cya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I'm going to be trying this new thing where I break up the paragraphs. It might make it easier to read, I don't really know just thought I'd give it a try. So…. I hope you like it? I'd Love a review from anyone, just to hear what you think. Thanks for your time!**

Chapter 5

A beautiful seven letter word; Library. It was without a doubt Levys favorite place in the school- no in the world. Even Lucy knew better than to bother her when she was in her "sacred place" as she liked to call it. It was paradise, hundreds upon thousands of books all for her to read. If she wasn't in class or asleep she could always be found there, sometimes so lost in a book that she forgot to eat. She was neck deep in her current find, a book about healing spells and tips, covering the precise wand movements that were required to perform them.

Just as she began the next chapter a sudden noise threw her concentration. Readjusting herself in her chair determined to focus she leaned back in and- **Crash!** _Are you kidding me?!_ She thought angrily having had enough she whipped her head around to see Gajeel loudly knocking books down in clear frustration.

"Hey! Stop it! Or Madam Pince is going to kick you out!" She whispered furiously at him. " Tch, whatever." Gajeel grunts back storming off. _Jeez, what's wrong with him? Is he incapable of communicating through anything other than grunts?_ Leaving her book behind on the desk she cleaned up his mess, gently putting the books back in their rightful places.

Suddenly a figure appeared next to her making her jump; it was Madam Pince. "Oh, Ms. Mcgarden, it's you, are you okay? Did something happen?" "Oh, uhm, no Madam Pince, I just dropped these, I'll put them back correctly don't worry." she assured her. "Of course dear, I know of your deep love and respect for these books, it's the other students, with their grubby hands, and page folding bookmarks- ugh" she shudders delicately. Patting Levy on the back she left to go shush some rowdy students.

After Gajeel left the library he stormed off towards Professor Ivan potions classroom. He barged through the first door without knocking "Oi! Ivan!", when he didn't see him we walked through the room to his office once again opening the door without knocking, to find him sitting at his desk grading work.

"Hey, I don't think I can do this. A book? Seriously? If you need me to shake someone down, then I'll do it, but finding a book? You've seen my grades old man, do you really think I'm the type of kid to waste my time in a place like that?" Professor Ivan showed no reaction to Gajeels entrance, except for saying " We have already agreed upon the terms Mr. Redfox, and that's Professor Ivan to you. I don't care how you do it. Just do it. In addition; don't come bargining in here like that ever again. I don't want any unwanted attention being brought to our … arrangement." He said arrogantly, "Now if you would excuse me, I have actual work to get back to, work that fulfills my part of our deal."

With a flick of his wand his office door and classroom door opened, clearly dismissing him. With that being done, Gajeel stormed back to the library, glaring at everyone in his path, from students to teachers, to portrait figures. Once he entered he strolled right past the librarian, knowing that he had to keep it on the down low. As he was walking past Levy and her usual table for probably the hundredth time he stopped thinking _Ain't no way I'll be able to find it on my own. I'm gunna need help. The person will have to be naive and gullible enough to not ask any questions… It has to be her, Shorty wouldn't question it. All I have to do is keep a straight face, and this whole mess will be over._

He turned towards the unaware bluenette, who hadn't even noticed that he was standing straight in-front of her for the past five minutes. "Oi, Shrimp." He tries to no avail. "Hey… Hello!..." after continued silence her ignorance was starting to piss him off. He slammed his hand down on the table, saying "SHRIMP", making her jump in surprise.

She stared at him in shock tentatively saying "Yes?". He grinned at her in amusement saying "You live here right? I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping out a fellow student." Levys face soured at his comment replying "You know, usually when people come for help they ask nicely, also this is a library, do you know what comes with a library? A librarian; Madam Pince, her desk is right at the front door, can't miss it." _Damn, who knew Shrimp could bite?_ He thought, holding back a laugh.

She finished by picking her book back up, to continue reading. He pushed her book back down onto the table saying "Well… that's not very friendly, and here I thought us students were supposed to work together, to help each other out" he said acting hurt. "I would go to Madam Pince, but this is too sensitive, I'd rather keep it close to the vest, ya know? But I guess… I'll never find it now… sorry for wasting yer time then."

He slowly started to walk away looking downhearted. A wave of guilt washed over Levy making her reach out to grab his sleeve without even thinking. "W-wait" _Got her._ "It's Gajeel, Isn't it? I guess I can probably help you. What book is it that you need?" _Too easy, way to easy_. He thought, holding in a chuckle. "It's The Dark and the Restless by Dwick Edeeds". Levy blinked in surprise. "The Dark Arts? We haven't even started that yet, why would you need something like that?" "Are you gonna help me or not?" he quickly snapped back. "Fine, fine, follow me" She said, grumbling "Someone's touchy".

Levy quickly scurried off, weaving through the aisles like an expert, not even bothering to see if he was following her. She was so fast, he almost lost her a few times, until she came to an abrupt halt, and immediately started scanning through the rows of books on the shelf. Gajeel who had been struggling to keep up almost slammed into her when she stopped.

He watched as her eyes flew through the books until she suddenly ran off again. Just as he was about to chase after her he noticed that she had only gone to the end of the tall shelf where a sliding ladder was perched. As she was dragging it over Gajeel said "You know, if you need help Shrimp, I could always give you a boost" he finished with a laugh. She climbed the ladder quickly, trying to hide her burning face. She scanned the 9th row near the beginning of the Es. She pulled out a leather bound dark blue book from the shelf, struggling to hold its weight that high up on the ladder.

Slightly concerned that she was going to fall of the ladder he reached his hand up saying "Pass it here". She awkwardly maneuvered her body on the ladder, so she could balance while handing the book down. Once she adjusted herself carefully she handed it down to him, having to use two hands just to keep her grip. Gajeel on the other hand simply held it with his one hand, watching her scurry down the ladder with haste. Nodding a quick thanks to the girl he rushed off to Professor Ivan eager to finish the job. While he rushed off, Levy stood there speechless watching him essentially run away, without any thanks or anything. "Jerk".

Once he arrived at Professor Ivans office, he knocked twice before entering(Still not waiting for a response). Professor Ivan was sitting at his desk once again, only this time instead of grading papers he was examining their potions from their last class.

"Ah, finally, I assume you've got it? Gajeel handed the aged large book to him saying "So, that's it right? You've gotten your book, so now I'll pass?" "Not quite. With the way your grades have been in my class and your other classes, it would look far too suspicious if you suddenly started doing well in mine and mine alone. If you want our deal to work, get your grades up in your other classes." Outraged Gajeel said "That wasn't the deal!" "Deals change.". He said rudely, "Oh and just to be clear, this was just One of the books I need you to get for me." "How do you expect-" "I don't care! That's not my problem is it? Figure it out, that's what you're supposed to be good at, isn't it? You're dismissed" Gajeel stormed out of the office and classroom, slamming both doors on his way out.

 **Soooooo that's it. I have been trying to keep up with semi-regular updates(Because I as a fellow fanfic reader dig constant updates.) But yeah, kind of getting into more plot like things, Ivans an asshat isn't he? Not too much Gajeel and Levy yet- but don't worry, it's on its way. :D Cya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeyo, So I haven't posted recently due to work being crazy, and helping my sister move into a house for university. *So sore, but so worth it*. Buuut yeah, so here's the next chapter :D**

Levy was on the hunt, needing information, and knowing exactly how and whom to get it from from. Usually she could manage between Lucys hard earned knowledge and the sacred land of the library, but today it would not suffice. Today she had to pull out the big guns, today she had to face the she-devil herself; Prefect Mirajane Strauss.

With her intelligence, beauty, and magical prowess she was a force to be reckoned with. It was a well known fact that she was the most asked out girl in Hogwarts history. Along with her school work and club involvement she was also allowed to leave the school every Wednesday night to steal the hearts of many as a model. Although Mirajane was from Hufflepuff she was commonly approached by anyone in the school, no matter the house affiliation.

So out went Levy leaving the comfort of the library in search of the older girl. First checking the common Hufflepuff hangouts(the herbology area), the dining room, obviously the library was checked first, then she went down to where she had heard the Hufflepuff house was. As she did not have the password she awkwardly stood in-front the the barrel hidden door, waiting for someone to come or go, so she could ask if Mirajane was around. After half an hour of waiting she was debating whether this was even the right spot. She absentmindedly stared at the barrels wondering why they were in-front of the door, and why there wasn't just another portrait password like Gryffindor. As she spaced out she was unaware of the presence behind her. Mirajane stood there staring at Levy as she stared at the barrels. Trying to hold in her laughter she gave a soft "Ahem", to get Levys attention.

She whipped her head around slightly jumping torn away from her intense inspection of the barrels. "Having fun?" Mirajane asks letting out a little laugh. Blushing Levy quickly replied "Are you Mirajane? Do you know Mirajane?" "Oh, are you looking for her?" Mira responds curiously. "Yeah, I've checked everywhere, someone told me that this is where the Hufflepuff house is, so I was… waiting to see if I could catch someone on their way out." "Here, walk with me I'll take you to her, why do you want to find her, if you don't mind me asking. I hope it's nothing bad. Oh she goes by Mira by the way."

Levy rushed to keep up with the girls long legged pace, "No, nothing bad, I just heard she was the….. Master of understanding the male heart, so I was wondering if I could get some advice". That got Miras attention, her mind whirring she quickly turned to Levy and said "Boy trouble huh? I can give you some advice if you want, I wont tell anyone, don't worry. You know… maybe with Miras advice and mine you'll be able to decide on something."

Levy seemed to be thinking very hard about something, then seemingly appeased she turned to Mira and said "Well…. There's this really mean jerk of a guy, who keeps coming back to me for help with finding books, and normally I wouldn't think much of it since I'm always in the library, but he Never asks anyone else, and seems to need an awful lot of books on varying subjects that I know we aren't taking in this year. Some of them are pretty advanced too, I doubt they would interest him, considering his grades in the classes we share, he doesn't seem very… Scholarly?" she finished rambling slightly. "And I know I'm probably stretching the facts here, but I can't help but think that maybe the books are an excuse to talk to me? Boys do that right? Fake interests to get attention? But I mean I know it's probably not what's actually going on but.. Oh here I am rambling again, sorry. Any thoughts?"

Mira who was slightly taken aback by Levys intense rambling was silent as she sorted through the facts. Feeling her overwhelming need to matchmake she couldn't help herself by saying "I think he likes you! You should ask him out. Oooh can you show me him? What's his name? What house is he in yours? Or another? How old is he?" Her excitement getting the better of her. Levy was a little surprised at her intense reaction blurted out the answers with practiced finesse.

" Gajeel Redfox, he's in Slytherin, I think he's my age, maybe a little older, he's in my year, I'm not really sure where he'd be right now…" "Redfox...huh… The name sound familiar… Oh I remember! He was the decent flyer that turned down the Slytherin team, claiming he was "too busy". Hmmm he has a bit of a rugged look to him if I'm remembering correctly… I'm surprised you're into him, most houses date within themselves, it's almost looked down upon if you go for someone else. Of course I find that silly, we all go to the same school, but because we value things differently or specialize at certain things that doesn't make us enemies."

"Well… If you really think he's into you, you should ask him out, maybe to hogsmeade or to a quidditch game? Get out of the library, you know?" she finished. "Yeah I guess you're right… I should probably take a chance unless I want to wonder forever… It's actually funny you mention the animosity between the houses, since my friend Lucys best friend is in Gryffindor, Natsu Dragneel, the seeker. She has major crush on him, but is worried about their friendship being ruined… Maybe I should just send her to you." They stop in one of the random corridors that Mira lead them to prolong the search for herself and the conversation. Smiling up at her she nodded and turned to walk away saying "thanks Mira".

Mira stood there shocked for a moment then smiled yelling "How did you know it was me? Hey!" Levy just laughed and walked away. "Jeez, Ravenclaw much?" Mira muttered to herself, turning around and thinking of Levys friend Lucy and Natsu. "Huh, Natsu and Lucy… I bet they'd be so cute!"

 **Thanks for sticking around guys :D I know I haven't posted in awhile, and this had absolutely no Gajeel in it at all, I know, what a rip off xD. I just wanted to show Levy interacting with others and in other houses *Trying to stick to the theme I promised* Also I feel like Mira would be the go to person for this kind of stuff, even with the animosity between the houses. I feel like she wouldn't care at all for it :) Thanks for reading, I hope to update a little more this week since I should have more spare time. :D Byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I finally had some more free time so here is another post*Way earlier than last time if I may point out*. So I know people want more Gajeel and Levy, but I feel like I should also include some friend action*like how I had Mira in the last chapter*. Fairytail and Harry Potter are both very friendship oriented, that I want to have that in this story too. I know people are here for the ~ ROMANCE OF A CENTURY!~ But Lucy and Levys relationship is very important in the show, and I think that before Levy would make a move she would go to Lucy for advice and whatnot (Including what Mira has told her).**

 *****Also shout out to Pitchblack Thank you so much for your review, it really means alot to me :D :D :)**

The dining hall was full of students enjoy the feast that was laid before them. Only a few weren't eating, a certain blonde girl was gazing towards another, her plate forgotten.

Lucy felt slightly ill as she watched Natsu shove another baked potato into his already full mouth. Giggling at his silly antics she rested her head on her hand watching him drown his food in more gravy and butter. "Your drooling" a teasing voice whispered to her.

She froze. Feeling the blood slowly drain from her face, she turned to see Levys laughing face. "Wha! Noo.. pfft, no idea what you're talking about! Jeez Lev', get real." Lucy stuttered. "Oh, of course. Who doesn't love watching a teenage boy horf enough food to feed an small army for the better part of the hour?" She replied sassily. "Yeah? Like you can talk, have you asked Mr. Jerk to the upcoming quidditch match?". She replied quickly, trying to recover from her obvious ogling. Levy suddenly became entranced by the bowl of steamed carrots, keeping her gaze away from Lucy.

"You know it isn't that simple, I… just haven't run into him yet, I've been busy." Lucy raised an eyebrow disbelieving every word "Busy with what? We both know you finished all your work yesterday evening, what else could you be doing? The match is today, if you don't do it soon you won't be able to at all. You heard Mira, it's the perfect opportunity, and you know it. Here I'll even help you find him."

Lucy stood up from the table, drawing Natsus attention for the first time during their break. "Wegjher ghjyto?" Natsu garbled at her. Shaking her head at him she said "I'm just gunna go help Lev' with something, don't worry, I'll be there for the game, I wouldn't miss watching you slaughter Slytherin" She finished with a wink. Natsu forcefully swallowed and gave her his signature grin, "Damn straight! They won't know what hit'em !"

A piece of steamed broccoli flew out of the air whacking Natsu in the head followed by a "Who's gunna slaughter who Flame Brain!" "WE'RE GUNNA KICK SLYTHERINS ASS YA ICE PRINCESS" Natsu shouted back at Gray who had that Hufflepuff girl attached to his arm, who was also yelling about how her beloved Gray couldn't be defeated, and other nonsense. "Common, lets get out of here, before they start throwing more stuff" Levy said grabbing Lucy, to make a quick escape from the brewing chaos.

They searched for the rest of their lunch, having to go back to class, the only class that Levy had with Gajeel in it was their Flying lessons, but Professor Pantherlily was incredibly strict when it came to talking. Also Levy had to pay close attention to what she was doing if she didn't want to plummet to the ground. While most students were catching on to the tricks of flying Levy was not. While her fellow classmates did laps around the quidditch field Levy awkwardly wobbled around maybe 15 feet off the ground. Professor Pantherlily came down from the middle of the field over to Levy. "Mcgarden! The goal of this exercise is to go around the field, not hover for the entire hour!" "I know I know! But whenever I try to go higher it just darts around and almost knocks me off".

Professor Pantherlily sighs, noting her lack of improvement over the past few weeks. "Hmm, this won't do, if you want to pass my class Mcgarden you're going to have to try harder. How about this-" He flies off for a minute back to the field, shouting "REDFOX, Get over her now!" _Oh no, you've got to be kidding me, anyone but him_ Levy thinks with despair. Gajeel gracefully floats back to Levy with Professor Pantherlily. "As one of the best flyers in this class I'm requesting that you give Mcgarden a hand, if you do and she improves I'll give you a 10 percent increase in this class."

Gajeel snorts and says "Yeah, sure. Will do teach'." Professor Pantherlily nods at them both, returning the guide the rest of the class. "What are ya doing shrimp?" He asks as he watches her slightly sag to the left, "You're goin' all over the place, just stay still." "I'm trying" she grumbles back, clearly frustrated. "You're letting the broom boss you around, You tell It where to go, not the other way around. Focus. You wanna go up? Pull up and think about where you wanna go." Levys forehead wrinkles in concentration, hesitantly she pulls up the front of her broom, instead of going straight up though she sharply jerks to the right, almost losing her grip on her broom. "Merlins Beard!" She exclaims holding on to her broom for dear life.

"Hey shortstack, are you afraid of heights or something? Come on, it's not that hard." _Stupid Gajeel._ "I know, just… give me a second." She takes a deep breath thinking _You can do this Levy. Just focus, it's like anything else, you can do this._ She steadied herself one more time, then pulled up, this time with more force. She soared up about twenty feet, stopping and smirking at Gajeel, "Not so hard".

He smirked back at her saying "Getting cocky already? Fly up another thirty feet and do a wide circle then hotshot." Levy overestimated her skill on a broom, the flying up was no problem, doing the circle, not so much. Instead of doing a proper circle, she flew straight to the side far faster than she anticipated. Losing her grip she flew off her broom barely holding on to the broom with her left hand. "GAJEEL" She frantically screamed "Oh shit!" Gajeel yelled as he soared up to her. Just as he was reaching her Levys sweat slicked hand lost the last grip she had on the broom, falling with a scream. Gajeel slammed into her, catching her before she came even close to the ground.

"Christ Levy, what are you doing? I said a circle, not to try to fling yourself into oblivion" He said harshly. With her face burning she hid into Gajeels chest until they reached the ground. Quickly letting go of him she pushed away from him saying "I'm sorry, jeez. I didn't do it on purpose." Professor Pantherlily chose this moment to fly down to check to see if everything was alright. After confirming that they were both fine he said "Redfox, go take her broom and yours and put them away, class is practically over anyways. Mcgarden, hit the showers, we will talk about this later.". Levy walked as fast as she could without running away. Needing to get separation from that humiliation. _Of course it had to be him-I wasn't trying to kill myself, I have a rational fear of heights. Stupid Gajeel._

After that lovely situation during flying lessons Levy didn't even want to chance seeing Gajeel, so that meant the library was out. So instead she retreated to the commons room in the ravenclaw tower easily answering the doors riddle "At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" "The stars".

That is where Lucy found her 10 minutes before the big quidditch match. "Levy! What are you doing in here? I thought you were going to the game with Gajeel?" "It never came up I guess.." Levy replied sulkily. "Well come on! Go find him, and ask him to sit with you or something, I have to go, or Natsu will throw a fit. But you better do it Lev!" She yelled as she ran out of the common room. After thinking it over for a few minutes she stood filled with defiant rage _I am going to ask him. He is going to go with me. No more hiding in my room, if I want something to happen I have to make it happen._ She thought with newfound determination.

She raced down from the tower almost ramming into Professor Ivan. "OH! I'm so sorry Professor!" "You're certainly in a rush, what's the hurry?" "Uhm Professor, have you seen Gajeel? I had something I have to talk to him about." _This girl… She has been spending far too much time following Gajeel around. I have to handle this before it gets out of hand._ He thought menacingly "You know…. I think I saw him heading down to the dungeons… Why don't you go find him." _You won't find Gajeel, but you'll definitely find the troll I let in. This will be a good distraction if I need more time after the match ends._ He smirked as he walked up to the headmasters office, ready to get his plan in motion.

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUNNN~ Ohhhh Nooo! Leeevvvyyy! Nah, I'm just playing, but who knows what will happen. Will gajeel save her? Will anyone? What does Ivan want from Makarov's office? You'll just have to wait and find ouuut! :D * By the way, I feel as though Levy works hard and studies, and reads, so classes involving something that can be practiced or understood would be easier for her. I feel as though flying on a broom would require more… natural ability? Which is why I'm saying that Gajeel excels in this class. But yeeah. I hope you guys liked it. :D Cya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weeeeelcome back! Hiya, fancy meeting you here~ Well, it's time I cleared up the moderate cliffhanger I left with you guys last chapter! Are you ready? Well let the reading begin!~**

In the darkest corners of the abandoned library stood a very impatient looking Gajeel, covered in dust from climbing the the highest shelves of the forbidden section. "It's about time you showed up. The match is almost over." Gajeel said the the very late Professor Ivan. "Che- I had some loose ends to clear up. You should be thanking me boy, it was your mess that I was tidying up. Did you find it? The book of forbidden spells?" Gajeels mind raced thinking of what he could mean "Whaddya mean "loose ends"?" he replied completely ignoring his question. "That pesky girl who's always following you around, I've dealt with her, sent her to the dungeons to play with my little friend. She won't be poking her nose into our private business anymore. Now. Did you find it?"

Gajeels heart raced "Levy? You sent Levy down to the dungeons to face a troll by herself? What's wrong with you she's gunna get herself killed!" His voice getting louder with each passing word. "Tch, not my problem, you shouldn't have let her get so close to this. She was supposed to help you raise your grades, nothing else. Anyways, we've wasted so much of the match already, if the book isn't down here it must be in his office. Damn, I figured he'd keep it tucked away, but his office changes things, the password to his door is constantly changing… It will be difficult to bypass it without him noticing. See boy? It is a good thing I set up that little distraction, now while they are all down saving that girl, we can find the book."

Gajeel had already tuned him out, his mind racing with what he should do, _go find the teachers? No, that would take too long. Go myself? What if she figures out how I knew what was going on? Ugh I'm pathetic that is what I'm worried about? The shrimp won't stand a chance against a troll._ Making up his mind he abruptly said "Do whatever you want, I'm going to stop this". Without waiting for a response he rushed out of the library racing down towards the dungeons, hoping that he wasn't to late.

 _ **With Levy**_

Levy found that she couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear. The fear of indecision, that was making it impossible to move. What should she do? What could you do in that type of situation? Her mind raced, with sweat on her brow and an erratic heartbeat she stood frozen in place.

 _What am I going to do? I know I can't ask him to go to the match with me now… since.. The match is happening now, and it's probably too late… Maybe Hogsmeade? He might say yes to that.. I don't know if I've ever seen him there.. Maybe he doesn't have permission to go from his parents..Who are his parents? Does he have any siblings or pets he cares about at home? Focus Levy! You can find out all that stuff later once you ask him to Hogsmeade. But … what if he says no? Remember what Lucy said. You won't know if you don't try, what's the worst that could happen? He says no, and then you move on. Forever alone hiding in a stack of books, until one day the stack becomes so high it crashes down on you and you die hidden beneath the books you wasted your entire life reading while other people lived and won't on adventures. You're going to ask him._

Lightly slapping her cheeks she huffed and started forwards with newfound determination. _You can do this… You can do this… You can do this…_ Repeated in her head over and over again. She quickened her pace as she finally reached the entrance to the dungeons. _I wonder what Gajeel is doing down here at this time of day?_ Just as she entered she froze. _With all that running around I bet I look like a mess. I'd better clean myself up before I ask him anything._ She thought, changing course and heading towards the girls washroom. _I'll just quickly tidy myself up and then go ask him to Hogsmeade with me._

She entered the washroom, quickly walking towards the mirrors. Immediately taking in her messed up hair and rumpled robes, she started straightening herself up. A deep growling sound made her freeze. With wide eyes she slowly turned towards the noise seeing a towering rock troll. The troll was so tall that its bumpy bald head was centimeters from hitting the ceiling. Her breath became erratic. Her mind racing with questions; why there was a rock troll in the girls washroom? Do rock trolls have genders? How did it get through the door? How does one survive through a rock troll attack? And more.

She slowly grabbed her wand from her robes pocket, slightly lifting the tip and pointing it towards the trolls grotesque grey body. With her fear filled mind, the only spell she could think to use that might be effective would be "CONFUNDUS!" She yelled, hoping that the confusion the spell usually brought might be intensified by the trolls stupid nature. The rock troll swung his gigantic log of a bat smashing the washroom stalls, sending wooden splinters in every direction. Levy screamed as the troll steamrolled everything in the washroom; sinks, toilets, and walls in an attempt to get to her.

The dizzying effect her spell had put on it seemed to past though as the troll stopped swinging randomly and directed it exactly at her. Or rather, where she had been. Levy just managed to jump out of the way, landing on broken shards of glass and tiles. The pain from the jagged cuts seemed to wake Levy up. She jumped to her feet, just as she was about to cast Expulso towards his wooden weapon, the troll got lucky, cracking his log against her wand arm. Levy screamed in pain as her wand flew across the room completely out of reach. She screamed again as she barely managed to roll out of the way of another attack.

Holding her right arm to her chest she ducked and weaved out of his reach, desperately trying to reach her wand. As soon as she grasped her fingers around her wand she blindly pointed and yelled "OBSCURO" hoping to blind it. Finally she caught a break; she successfully blindfolded the troll, unfortunately the troll began to thrash about confused to why it was suddenly so dark, in doing so he backhanded her across the room. Her tiny body was smashed against the tiles, cracking them. She landed in a heap on the floor, completely dazed.

The bathroom door burst opened revealing a panting sweat covered Gajeel. He looked towards the troll, then to Levy. Deciding they'd have a better chance running for it, he picked Levy up, hearing her moan in pain. Thankfully the troll was still struggling to get the blindfold off as he readjusted her against his chest. Just as Gajeel made a turn for the door, the disgusting looking beast finally pulled off the blindfold, seeing them flee. It roared in defiance, chasing after them. In its own stupidity, it cracked its head off the top of the door frame, giving Gajeel even more of a head start. Levy was now regaining consciousness, seeing the troll behind them she casted "Reducto!" towards the ceiling, unfortunately in her dazed state, she couldn't cast it properly. So following her lead Gajeel yelled "REDUCTO!" which did as Levy intended causing massive amounts of tile, panels, and wood to crash on top of the trolls head, knocking it unconscious.

Just as the dust was settling the sound of pounding feet could be heard from the dungeon entrance way; Professor Porlyusica, Professor Pantherlily, Gildarts, and Headmaster Makarov appeared. Professor Porlyusica and headmaster Makarov immediately rushed over the the clearly injured Levy and Gajeel while Professor Pantherlily and Gildarts checked over the troll, ensuring that it was still unconscious. "What happened here? What's this troll doing down here, you'd better start explaining boy'-" "And I'm sure they both will, after they are thoroughly checked over by Professor Porlyusica." Headmaster Makarov said interrupting Gildarts. "Right, right" He conceded.

They were both brought to the infirmary by Professor Porlyusica, as the remaining staff cleared up the mess left behind, quarantining the area, and properly binding the troll. Once they arrived Professor Porlyusica told him to place Levy down onto one of the sterile clean beds, and to sit down on one of his own. Obviously Levy was the priority patient, so Gajeel had to wait while she was getting checked over.

He absentmindedly picked at the shards of glass that were stuck in his forearm as his mind raced with guilty thoughts. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten messed up with Ivan this never woulda happened to her. I was too late. I should've ran faster, left sooner. But instead I was too selfish, worrying over unimportant things, while Levy fought for her life against that troll._ He thought of all the times he had come for Levy to help; and how no matter how rude or dismissive he was towards her she would help him anyways, even though she could have easily said no. This is what her kindness brought her. Pain and distress.

"Stop that." A firm voice said to him. He jerked back into reality, realizing that with all his picking he had opened the cuts on his arm again, causing them to flow freely with blood. He dripped onto the clean white bed sheets, looking around for something to staunch the flow. "Accio bandages" Professor Porlyusica muttered, point her wand at him. Bandages flew out of one of the cabinets and whacked Gajeel in the head, making him grumble "old hag" too quietly for her to hear. He ripped off a piece of bandage and held lightly to his arm, taking care to not further embed the shards.

After giving Levy a thorough look over Professor Porlyusica came over to check on Gajeels much more minor injuries. "Hmm, asides from a few abrasions, and some shards caught in your right arm, you seem fine. How do you feel? Dizzy? Confused? Does anything throb or burn that isn't obvious?" She asked him seriously. "Nah...no nothing asides from that." He replied quickly. She muttered a few spells waving her wand towards his arm, and the embedded shards flew out and laid themselves neatly in a bowl. She held back his winces and grunts of pain as they dug out of his flesh.

"How's Shrimp?" By the stern look she gave him he changed that to; "Er-I mean how's Levy? Is she going to be okay?". "She has considerably more injuries than you, broken ribs, her right arm too, a concussion, glass shards; in her hands, arms, and knees. She clearly saw more of the action than you. She will be fine, I've given her a potion for the concussion, and healed her broken bones, removed the shards. But she will be very tender, sore, and discombobulated, for the next few weeks. It's surprising she managed to live through a rock troll attack." She raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look as she said "It was very _convenient_ for her that you were there. Yes. Very lucky indeed." Gajeels heart began to race. "Well you see-" "Now that you're all fixed up Headmaster Makarov will want to see you in his office. The password is Mavis." She cut off his stuttering, turning away from him and walking back to Levys side. He sat there for a moment surprised by the quick dismissal "Well? Get a move on you brat. The headmaster is waiting, and I'm sure he has better things to do than wait forever for your dazed self." She snapped over her shoulder.

Gajeel made his way through the school, luckily not running into any other students due to the late hour. Making his way through the unusually quiet corridors would have been unnerving if not for the heavy thoughts that plagued him. His guilt, Professor Porlyusicas hint, the deal with Ivan… All of it. He knew he should have been thinking of a story to tell Master Makarov, but he couldn't focus on anything else but the overwhelming guilt. Sure, Gajeel had always been rough around the edges, no one would ever describe him as kind or caring. But Levy was different. She was so… innocent. So kind and compassionate. He knew he was being ridiculous, he barely knew her, but he couldn't shake of his feelings. Before he knew it he was standing before the gargoyle statues that guarded the Masters office. "Mavis" he grumbled. As he passed them he felt that even with their stone unseeing eyes that they were looking right through him, at his guilt. He entered the office, seeing Master Makarov sitting at his desk, writing on some parchment. "Ah, Gajeel, come in. Please close the door." The master commanded. Gajeel closed the door, and prepared to meet his fate, still unsure with what he would do.

 **Weeeelllll this chapter is a tiny bit longer than others, I just really wanted to throw this big cliff hanger solution at you guys. I wonder what Gajeel will say to Makarov, and what Makarov will decide. Who knows? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **Were you expecting Levy to actually get hurt? Gajeel attempted to be a knight in shining armour but ended up being one covered in rust. He did save her, but not before failing her beforehand. :) I Would LOVE and greatly appreciate more reviews * I know it is a lot to ask, but anything would be nice ! :D Thanks, see you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey! Nice to see you guys again, I hope that you're enjoying my story so far. So this is the moment. Will Gajeel tell Makarov? What would Makarov do when he found out? What about Levy? But yeah. All will be found out is you wait. :D I know I know, get on with it.**

 **Welll… I have unfortunate news. I will be starting university soon, so I have no idea what my updating will be like. I'm sorry, things in life are crazy, but I will do my best to not forget about all of you lovelies. ;) Don't worry, I still have a plot to follow and what not. So…. let's get on with it then :) Alllsoo Thank you so much for reviewing ! heathernlnd** **and Tonks.N and always Pitchblack! :) I appreciate your input alot.**

Soft breathing accompanied by light snores. Those are the first things that Levy registers in her soft bed. Her head feels like it weighs a ton, with a light pounding behind her eyes. She struggles to open her eyes, feeling them water and burn from the lights in the room. She closes them again. _What happened? Where am I? Why do I feel so heavy?_

With newfound determination she struggled with opening her eyes again, now aware of the harsh bright lights. With intensely squinted eyes she gazed at her blurry surroundings to her right. Slowly her eyes began to focus, she looked at the overly clean room, filled with neatly placed beds with crisply folded sheets. With great effort she flopped her head towards the soft sounds coming from her left seeing her best friends sleeping face, and the source of the snores; Natsu.

Her mind raced, struggling to remember what she knew what was there. She felt as though it was right on the tip of her tongue, just barely out of reach. _What is it… I know what happened, I know it… just… focus Levy. You can do this._ The more she focused and willed herself to remember the more painful the light throbbing got.

She groaned in both frustration and pain. Which gained the attention of one of her slumbering guests. Lucys eyes opened slowly, she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once she was more aware of her surroundings she noticed that her friends eyes were not only open, but were squinted in pain.

"Levy!" she exclaimed more loudly than she intended, causing Levy to wince in pain. "Oh! I'm so so sorry Levy! I didn't think, are you okay? You look like you're in pain, do you want me to get Professor Porlyusica?" Levy with her jumbled brain was easily overwhelmed by Lucys flurry of questions, so instead of repeating herself or waiting for an answer Lucy simply stood up shaking Natus awake before running off with a quick "I'll go get her" over her shoulder.

Natsu grumbled something like "five more miiinnutes Luuuuce" which made Levy give a small smile at his very obvious adoration of her best friend. He sat up, mimicking Lucys first reaction to waking up; slowly opening eyes, proceeding with rubbing the sleep away. He stared at Levys face for a moment, blinking a few times before he seemed to actually wake up.

"Hey Levy! How're ya doing!?" He said quite loudly. Once again making Levy flinch. "Oops, sorry" He said with a sheepish grin. Before Levy could say anything Lucy came back following behind Professor Porlyusica.

"So. You're awake are you. Here, take this, it will help with the headache." She said swiftly handing Levy a small cup filled with a soft pink liquid. Eager to be rid of the pain, she quickly reached for it and downed it in one gulp. The effects the tasteless liquid had were instantaneous, with the pain dulling almost immediately. It also seemed to clear her vision up; removing the fuzzy edges.

With her newly cleared vision she could properly inspect herself. She was mostly covered in a white sheet, but she could see that both of her hands and her right arm was wrapped in bandages. She could also see and feel that her knees looked lumpier than before, so she could only assume that they were also wrapped in a similar fashion. She turned her head so she could look up to see the Professor. "What-" she coughed to clear her voice. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Porlyusica asked. " I...I'm not sure… I feel like there's this pressure in the back of my head, and I can't quite place it…" She finished quietly. "Well, from what I gather you foolishly decided to take on a fully grown rock troll, by yourself. Which resulted in a concussion, which I am sure you're feeling right now, and various other injuries. If that other brat hadn't _conveniently_ come to your rescue you probably wouldn't be here right now." She said sharply.

The flood gate opened in Levys mind, she remembered the troll, and the fight, getting hurt, and… Gajeel. "Gajeel? The… the other brat? Was his name Gajeel Redfox?" Levy asked, her voice filled with concern. "Hmm? Yes, the I recall that being the brats name."

Levy tried to sit up, feeling soreness all over her body. "Levy! Relax! Don't push yourself too hard!" Lucy squeaked with concern. Natsu rushed over to her right side and lightly pulled her up, while Lucy did the same to her left side. Once repositioned Levy said "Is he okay? Where is he? What happened to the troll? How long have I been asleep?" While she asked her questions she twisted her head around looking at the empty beds all around her. Knowing it was a mistake to move so quickly when her vision began to spin.

"Calm down child, before you hurt yourself more. Mr. Redfox is fine. He is currently speaking to Headmaster Makarov." "Why the Headmaster? He didn't do anything wrong, he saved me!"

"Levy relax! I doubt Gajeels in trouble for saving your life, you're getting stressed over nothing!" Lucy said, resting her hand on top of Levys. Levy relaxed a bit, seeing the sense in Lucys words. "Yes child, Mr. Redfox is talking to the Headmaster right now. I am not privy to their conversation, nor did the Headmaster inform me of what he wanted with him. But I doubt it involves actual disciplinary actions. The Headmaster most likely wants to cover the bases to truly understand what happened. Since you have been unconscious for the majority of today."

"Oh" Levy said as she deflated against her pillows, tired and sore from her sudden movements. "The troll was removed from the school, and there has been an investigation to find out where it came from. So far no evidence has been brought forward.". The Professor said.

"In addition to this Ms. Mcgarden, you will be sore for the next few weeks, and you will have to take that potion I gave you earlier, everyday twice a day. The potion is for your concussion, it will help with the pain and the heavy sensation you no doubt are feeling. Also, I have already informed your other Professors of your condition, and they have all agreed to lower your workload, until your head has healed."

" You should be able to leave bed rest soon though, provided that you are careful and relaxed. You will feel sore, and will most likely tire easily, so I'd suggest that you take extra time to get to each of your classes, to not be late.

Ms. Heartfillia, and I have already discussed your well being, and have decided that she is to stay with you at all times. If you experience any blackouts, or lapses in memory, please do not hesitate to find me. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a transfiguration class to attend to." With a quick turn of her heel she strode out of the room, and was gone.

Once she was gone, Lucy started informing Levy of everything that had happened since she passed out. After about twenty minutes of listening to Lucy talk, Natsu interrupted saying "As fun as this is, I have flying lessons to go to, I doubt Professor Pantherlily will be as accommodating to me as he is to you, since I don't have special permission." He finished motioning to Lucy in a teasing gesture.

Levy tuned them both out after that; usually she wouldn't mind listening to them bicker back and forth, but her her eyelids had started to feel heavier and heavier with each passing minute. She closed her eyes for what felt like only a minute, but when she opened them again Lucy was sitting in the chair next to her bed alone.

"Awake again? How are you feeling Lev'? Here take this, the Professor left it for you to take." Lucy said in a soft voice. Handing her the pink liquid. Levy wiggled into a sitting position to take the tasteless drink.

Once finished she said "I feel okay, kind of disoriented though." "The Professor said you might feel that way. Don't worry, it should pass, you should try to sleep though, resting will help." Levy nodded, already feeling drowsy. The last thought she had was _I hope Gajeel's really okay…_

 **Theeeee end of this chappter** **! I know people wanna know what's happening with Gajeel, but I thought I'd leave it alone for now. Just show how Levy is doing.(With a hint of Nalu) Buuut yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens :) Cya later Doves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeey guys, so it's kindof been a while, *I guess*. I've been swamped with school prep, moving, and I'm going on a trip soon, so I have to get ready for that too! So I can't guarantee anything for length or constant posting. (Ive actually considered posting stories before but was worried I would just… lose interest over time.) So I'm going to do my best to make sure that I don't give up on this! You guys have to keep reviewing and whatnot, so I know that there are people reading this! So… lets get to it! Its Gajeel turn!**

He crossed the intimidating room over to one of the plush chairs. The room was decorated with shelves of potions and books lining the walls. The desk that Makarov was sitting at dominated the room though, commanding attention. It was hard dark wood, covered in twisting engravings all over it. The top was littered with scrolls, books, and other tiny toy like things. Makarov was sitting in a large chair that was obviously raised to fit his tiny stature to the overly large desk.

The kind looking old man of a headmaster was still scribbling away on the parchment, seemingly content to let Gajeel stew for a while. His heart raced, he had never felt that nervous before. _Come on old man! Lets get this over with! Expel me! Do whatever, just don't drag this thing out any longer!_ After what seemed like an eternity Makarov finally finished crossing all his T's and dotting all his I's, and looked up at Gajeel. His expression was masked, but a knowing look in his eyes gave Gajeel goosebumps. _Shit_. _What does he know?_

Seeing the obvious effect he was having on Gajeel (no matter how hard he tried to conceal it) he decided to wait, let whatever internal turmoil he had going on drive him to the edge.

Gajeel couldn't take it anymore "Well?!" Makarov held in a smirk "Well what Gajeel?" "What.. am I doin' here?" he stuttered.

"Well that was a nice hello indeed. Not big on manners I guess. What do you think you're doing here?"

"To tell you about what happened in the dungeons? With the troll..?" He left unfinished, filled with uncertainty.

"I suppose so, if that's where you want to start. We can start with the dungeons, and the troll." He replied keeping all of his cards close to the vest.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Gajeel raced to think of how to start without tipping Makarov off about Ivan. Especially since it already sounded like the old man knew more than he was letting on.

"Uhh.. well… You see… I was droppin' off a late assignment in the dungeons, when I heard this loud banging noise, and it felt like the school was shakin'. So I went to check it out. So I saw this giant thing attackin' Shri-Levy, so I went to help her, and we managed to take the thing out, it was mainly her though, I didn't really do anythin', in fact I was barely there at all. You'd probably be better off talkin' to her I don't know nothin' useful." He finished rambling, finally taking a breath.

Lifting a brow, the Master asked; "So that's what you want me to believe?"

"Uh, I guess, yeah. Do you?"

"If that's what you want. Then yes. I have no reason to doubt you." That made Gajeel freeze for a moment. He..trusted him? But why? It was obvious (even to himself) that he was lying and not telling the whole truth. In addition to that it was clear that Makarov knew more than he was letting on, but headmaster was… going to pretend that he believe the bullshit that Gajeel was spouting?

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Gajeel. This man, who barely knew him was giving him a free pass even though anyone could tell that there was more to the story. He wasn't accustomed to having people just.. Trust or believe in him for nothing. Everything in Gajeels life had needed to be earned. The master suddenly reminded him of Levy. They both were kind and trusting to others for no reason. The thought of Levy and what her trusting nature had given her brought another wave of guilt. A wave so big that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Gajeel? Is everything alright?" Makarov asked sounding concerned.

Through his guilt ridden mind he felt the sharp stabbing of fear. Of fear of what could happen to him if he let this kind man know the truth. Knowing that this kindness would end as soon as he revealed himself. So instead of listening to his regularly ignored conscious he abruptly stood up saying;

"Is that it then? Can I go?"

A disappointed look flashed across the Masters face for a moment before raised his hand halting Gajeel from leaving. "Before you go, I feel as though I should tell you something, some advice."

"There is no need for you to fall into the darkness. You don't need to be alone, there are many here who wish to see you succeed. Total isolation is not the answer. No one deserves that no matter their past. It's your choices now that decide who you are and will be. But."

Suddenly the air pressure changed. Gajeel who had been looking away unable to hold the Masters gaze looked up surprised at the sudden change in the man. Where the once kind looking old man sat, fierce gaze stared at him.

"There are some despicable acts that I will never be able to forgive. Like allowing others to be hurt. Innocent people who have done nothing to deserve it." It was clear he was talking about Levy. " But I cannot keep a clear conscious when any student of mine to falls down into the darkness. Especially not when I know I could've done something to prevent it. I cannot make your choices for you. I can offer a better path to go down but ultimately it is up to you."

After a pregnant pause he finished with "Well that's all for now, you can go" smiling as he waved Gajeel off. Gajeel finally managed to break from his trance when the Master waved. He walked out of the office as fast as he could without full out running. As soon as the door closed he sprinted down the stairs, having no idea where to go or what to do. Hearing the door slam behind Gajeel the Master chuckled saying "No manners at all." to himself.

 **So… yeah. That's that. If anyone wants to know where I got inspiration for Makarovs little speech, you should check out the video** _Makarov invites Gajeel to Fairy Tail (on youtube)_ **so you don't have to go through and watch (or rewatch) the entire episode (though it is awesome). I hope it was worth waiting for. I like the idea of Makarov knowing but not really showing, you know? It kindof reminds me of Dumbledore in a way. But yeah :) I hope you all enjoyed it. Cya Later Doves.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Doves, so… It's time for another chaaapppter! Woo~ So I've been kind of busy lately, I just got back from my trip *Which was awesome*. Aaannnd other stuff in life, like school prep, and ending work and whatnot but yeah. I also have been going through some difficult stuff at home … my dad passed away one year ago. And my stepdad has a tumor in his stomach and we don't know if it's cancerous. So… yeah, my life is shit. Here's the next chapter, sorry you had to wait for so long.**

"Don't be foolish Makarov. That boy is dangerous and you know it." Porlyusica snapped.

"He is just a boy Poly. A lost child, that is grasping at whoever will give him a chance. We knew that Ivan would choose someone vulnerable, and now that he has, it actually makes this easier for us."

"Easier? There was troll released inside the school! It was a miracle that we didn't have any other students injured. Have you read some of the letters we have received? Some parents are concerned about leaving their children here."

"Everything will be fine. Now that we know who he is using I already have started to set things in motion. Pantherlily is already taking care of it."

"Now. If you will excuse me, I want to visit the unlucky young lady. While she is awake." The headmaster said cutting the Professor off from continuing the conversation. "Tch, old fool" She muttered, opening the door for him. Makarov smiled at his old friend, knowing that although she sounded harsh, she only meant to protect what was in all actuality their home.

When the Master entered Levy automatically turned to face him, still feeling slightly light headed due to turning to quickly. "Master! Hello!"

"Hello Levy, how are you feeling?" the kindly old man asked.

"A lot better, I think I should be able to leave the infirmary soon" she replied with a slight higher pitch in her voice. The Headmaster sat on the end of her bed and gave her an appraising look.

"Now Levy, you should be truthful when it comes to your health, it isn't a weakness to need time to heal, it shows strength to be able to be honest."

A slight blush spread over Levys cheeks, embarrassed that she had been caught, "I'm sorry Master… I just.." she trailed off unable to finish. "You're bored, aren't you dear?" He chuckled at the shocked look that appeared on her face.

"I don't think a day has gone by that you haven't had your nose in a book, which is why"; he reached inside his long robes and pulled out a couple aged looking books. "I brought these two beauties, that I don't believe you have read yet." he finished with a smile. Excited she reached over and took them from him, practically bouncing with joy. "Thank you! Thank you! I was getting so bored!" She said radiating pure bliss.

"Now, I have two rules that you absolutely must follow; one, if you start to feel dizzy, or if your head hurts, take a break from reading. And two, If Professor Porlyusica asks, it wasn't me who gave you the books." he finished with a wink, making her laugh.

"Of course Master." she said with the biggest smile. Clearly already eager to start reading these new gifts, she looked over the books covers and peered inside them. "Master? Where did you find these books? I've never even heard of them, and I've read through the entire library catalog."

"That my dear, is because these two particular books are from my personal study. Just for you. I know that you'll take good care of them." A look of complete awe floated across her face. "Thank you Master! I'll take good care of them I promise!"

"Oh, I know you will" he patted her leg. "I'll leave you to it then, I hope you enjoy them, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Professor Porlyusica, her bark is far worse than her bite." he finished with a good natured smile.

Levy smiled and nodded, already picking up one of the books, and smoothing her hands across the cover in wonder. The Master turned to leave, only turning back when he was at the door, just to find her nose buried inside one of the books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Porlyusica glared at the grumpy looking nuisance. "You're fine. Get out of my infirmary. She isn't going to miraculously heal from you glaring at her, brat." she huffed out.

"Tch, I ain't glaring at anyone. This is an infirmary ain't it? People are allowed guests." The professor huffed and muttered something like "cocky little brat" before storming out of the infirmary. He stared at her in silence, watching her hands twitch in her sleep. She had two books laying on her bed, one that was still open, facing down, on her lap. And the other precariously near the edge of her small plain bed.

 _Why am I here? I'm probably the last person she will wanna see…_ As his guilt ridden thoughts overpowered his mind, he barely noticed the slight shift Levy had made in her sleep, causing the closed book to slide off of her bed and fall to the floor. _Oh shit!_ Gajeel though feeling a sudden panic at the thought of her waking up.

Gajeel dove for the book. His fingertips just touched the corner of the spine, but it was too late. The heavy head covered book hit the ground with a firm slam. Causing Levy to jump awake. She opened her sleepy eyes to find Gajeel on his hands and knees on the floor next to her bed. Gajeel (who had frozen when he felt her gaze on him) couldn't move. He knew he looked ridiculous, he knew that he wasn't being rational but he couldn't give a damn.

"Uhmm… Gajeel?" Levy asked tentatively. Clearly unsure if she was dreaming this or not.

He still didn't move. And that was how Lucy found them. With Gajeel on the floor, and Levy sitting there with a dazed expression.

"Uhhh…. Did I come at a wrong time?" Lucy said half laughing at this hilarious image of the toughest guy in school crawling on the floor next to her best friends hospital bed. Gajeel (who could only handle so much humiliation) jumped up, shoved her book at her and practically ran out of the room, without saying a single word. As soon as the door slammed shut Lucy and Levy both busted into laughter.

Lucy quickly sat into the chair Gajeel had been sitting in, leaning in eagerly saying " Soooo! What was _that_ about!?"

" I…. Honestly have no idea, I just woke up and it was already like that!" Levy said slightly confused.

"Ooooooh he _Liiiiikkkkkesss_ yoouuu!" Lucy squealed.

"Pfft! Yeah right! Speaking of someone liking someone else, you sound just like Natsu! Spending enough time with him eh?"

Lucys face went beat red and she started stuttering her excuses. Levy gave her the *I don't believe any of that crap* look, and Lucy sighed, slumping onto Levys bed. Hiding her face in the covers she mumbled "Ihmo ontd kuuuoooooooowwww"

Levy laughed and said "I can't understand you Lu, what?"

Lucy lifted her head but still covered her blood read face with her hands "I don't knooooooooooow! He's so confusing! One second he's really sweet and protective and adorable, and then all of a sudden he's so dense that I'm not even sure if he knows what it means to like someone that way! I can't tell if he likes me that way, or if he's that way with everyone!" She let out a huge breath collapsing on the bed. _And I thought my love life was complicated_ Levy thought with a chuckle. She patted her distressed best friend on the back, saying "Don't worry Lu, I'm sure he likes you, I mean.. He doesn't spend time with many girls outside his house, and he always makes sure that you watch All his games, and helps him study.".

"That's only because if I didn't help him Erza would skin him alive." They laughed together, knowing that Erza would definitely do that.

"But enough about me, what is up with you and Gajeel? -And don't even try to deny it, I see the way he looks at you. You should've seen him when you were first brought in here. The Professor practically had to force him out to see the Master. It was weird." Lucy finished with an uncertain look across her face.

 _I wonder why.. It isn't like we were really that close before this…_ Levy thought, trying to focus through the dull throbbing that had started. Lucy noticed that Levys face had adopted a pained expression, so she sat up and said;

"Hey, you should rest. We'll figure all of these boy mysteries out later." she finished with a smile. Levy nodded, knowing that if she wasn't careful than the Professor would be crossed with her, a fate she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. Lucy smiled, and waved goodbye, leaving Levy to fall once again into the darkness of sleep.

 **So I hope that's good enough for you guys, I'm trying to get more character personality into this, I hope I'm doing a good job, review and tell me what you think, the good, the bad, I'll take whatever. I have no idea when my next chapter will be, life is crazy, especially mine right now, I can't promise anything. Cya later Doves.**


	12. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**So… If something was weird and you got a bunch of notifications saying that I updated a billion times… well.. I did update (but not that many times xD) I had to fix something with my story, so I hope I didn't bug you guys with all the notifications.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for reading, cya later Doves.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to focus a little bit more on the Gajeel and Levy aspect, *which does not just mean sexy stuff or romantic crap, but like friendship and whatnot. Even though Gajeel didn't actually put Levy in danger he still feels guilty for it.**

She hadn't noticed him. Ten minutes of waiting and she still hadn't looked up or anything. He had even coughed and grunted to no avail. Levy was too concerned with her book to be bothered with noticing him. He waved his arms, walked around the room; nothing. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered visiting, especially after the last disaster. He thought feeling a slight burning sensation running up his neck.

After another mental debate and more pacing her eyes finally looked up in surprise. She placed the large book she had been reading gently on the bed, placing her hand lovingly on top of it. "Jeez, do you ever stop reading?" his deep voice mocked as he sat down on the chair near her bed. "Hi Gajeel" she said in a small voice. She was surprised that he visited her again, considering what happened the other day.

While Levy was trying to hold in her laughter from remembering the other days incident, Gajeels mind was focusing on something completely different. _I can't say it. It wouldn't make any sense for me to say it since she doesn't know that it's my fault. I can't just sit here though I look like a creep._ "Uhhh-" He struggled to find something to say but was cut off before he could form anything coherent. "Thank you Gajeel." He froze.

"W-what?"

"I heard… that you saved me… from the troll, so… thanks" she finished with a small smile. Gajeel was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe that she was _thanking_ him. Even though it was all his fault.

She continued his personal brand of torture by saying "It's kind of funny actually… since I was looking for you.. I wanted to see if you'd come to the quidditch game with me, silly huh?" she finished with a small laugh.

He felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut with a rusty blade hearing her say that. Misinterpreting his silence for awkwardness Levy quickly followed up by saying "That is.. Like as a friend, since I thought you were .. okay?" she finishes awkwardly trying to find the right words. Gajeel could barely hear her with how hard his heart was beating.

"Uhh yeah sure." He replied not really hearing her.

"So… would you maybe want to...try again some other time..?" she asked hesitantly.

"What?" He asks, snapping back to reality from his guilt ridden thoughts.

"Uhm going to watch a quidditch game together or something?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want." he said quickly.

"So… where's bunny-girl? She's usually always with you."

Recognizing his strange nickname for Lucy she said "With Natsu, he wanted to "Show her his moves" on the quidditch pitch." she said using quotations.

"Why do you call Lucy "Bunny-girl" anyways?" she asked.

"Well-" Just as he was about to explain why the infirmary door opened, revealing Professor Pantherlily. The tall dark skinned man made his way to her bedside, his intelligent cat-like eyes taking in every detail between them.

"Hello Ms. Mcgarden, Mr. Redfox, sorry for the interruption, I just wanted to see how our brave troll fighter was doing." he said with a kind smile.

"I'm feeling better, still a little dizzy every now and then, but nothing too serious. Professor Porlyusica said I should be able to leave soon."

"That's good, I see that even with a concussion, nothing will stop you from reading away." he smirked giving a pointed look at the books in her bed.

Blushing she pulled the book she had been reading up in a protective way. "You won't tell Professor Porlyusica will you?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. As I was looking to speak to you anyways, would you mind if Mr. Redfox and I had a word?"

Levy nodded saying "Of course not"

Pantherlily led Gajeel out of the infirmary and into one of the nearby empty classrooms. Motioning for him to sit down, Pantherlily sat on top of a desk, looking completely relaxed. Gajeel on the other hand was on a roller coaster of emotions, from that intense guilt filled conversation with Levy, to suspicion now, with Pantherlily. _What could he want, his class is one of the only classes I'm doing fine in._ Gajeels imagination ran ramped, with all of the possibilities. He doubted that it would be concerning Ivan, since the old man had let him go, but at the same time… He knew that Makarov didn't really believe him.

The Professor seemed content to stare at him in silence, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on the young man.

"Well? What do ya want?" Gajeel said impatiently, having an odd feeling of deja vu.

"I'm not going to play any games with you Gajeel, I'm going to lay it all out straight." That got Gajeels attention making him subconsciously sit up a bit straighter.

"I don't know what deal you have going on with Ivan, besides the obvious augmentations there have been to your potions grade. But I want you to know, that he isn't the only option. I can help you. Whatever debt you feel like you owe him? You don't."

"Nice speech, but I ain't got any idea of what you're talking about." Gajeel replied gruffly.

"Right. So that's why you've been hanging around Mcgarden so much then? Because you two are such great friends. Listen. I don't care what he offered you, you've seen how he operates. Innocent people get hurt. Innocent girls who would do anything to help others, not matter who they are, or where they come from. Is that who you want to be?"

"What do you want me to do! If I don't go through with it he will fail me. I don't have a choice. You don't know what yer talking about old man." Gajeel bit back.

"Yes you do. You're letting him use you! When whatever he's doing hits the fan it will be you going down for it. Not him. He knows that you're close to Mcgarden, if he tried to get rid of her once he will try to do it again. Do you want that sitting on your conscious for the rest of your life?" Pantherlily practically yelled at him, starting to get frustrated.

"You have real talent on a broom, focus on that instead of all of this garbage. I will help you Gajeel, without a cost. But you have to drop whatever you have with Ivan. I will personally make sure you graduate. So don't screw this up." he finished pushing Gajeels shoulder. Before Gajeel could say anything Pantherlily said " I don't need an answer right now. But think about it. Think about those around you who will be in danger because of your choices." Once he finished his piece he stood up and led Gajeel out of the room, locking it, then bringing him back to the infirmary.

"Now, stop messing up your life, and get your shit together." once again before Gajeel even had a chance to say anything Pantherlily opened the infirmary door revealing a reading Levy. This time however she was more aware of her surroundings and looked up when the door opened.

"Here, I'll give this back to you now, thanks for letting me borrow him " He said with a smirk.

"No problem Professor" She smiled

Lily gave Gajeel a pointed look that said "Sit your ass down" and walked out of the infirmary, closing the door as he left.

"So… how did that go? What did he want?" she asked nervously.

Unsure what to tell her he sat in silence, feeling incredibly overwhelmed with how today was going, and really disliking the lack of control he was having. He let her draw her own conclusions.

"Was it about your grades? I uh.. Heard that you weren't doing the best in some of your classes…." she trailed off, worried that she might offend him.

"Che, yeah, I ain't doing the best. Hardly matters." he grumbled.

"I-it does matter! If you want I could… help tutor you? I mean… I've never done it before but I'm sure it can't be that difficult, it must be somewhat simple, and then I can get some extra practice too, and I can make it up to you for dragging you into that whole troll incident-".

"Stop. Yer ramblin'. Fine you can.. Tutor me, in some of my classes, but only if you let me help you with that chaotic mess you call flying. Seriously, are you trying to hurt yourself?" he finished with a smirk, causing her to blush intensely.

"Jeez, is that your way of thanking me?" she muttered to herself.

"I guess yeah" he laughed. His laugh surprised her, it was strange but oddly enough it made her laugh too. That's how Professor Porlyusica found them, laughing their heads off, until she silence them with a intense frosty glare and "Silence you brats! This is a infirmary not a circus!"

 **So… I hope you like it I wanted to incorporate others, I've actually debated making lily younger, but nah, I like that Lily is a older so he can put gajeel in his place xD Please review ! Cya later Doves!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Hey doves, I know, I know, I've been MIA for a while now, and you probably all thought that I had given up on this fic, but I haven't. Life has just been crazy, from family stuff to being at university. Throughout everything though this fic and ideas for it have been floating around in my head for a while now, so here it is! The waaaay overdue chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it, and please please please leave a review for me** **J** **Thanks**

Natsu POV

The air whirled around him as he flew laps around the quidditch grounds. Surrounded by his team as their fearless captain Erza Scarlet shouted orders from the center of the field. As they were alternating between speeds and heights a distanced voice shouted his name "Go Natsu! Woo!". He quickly turned his head spotting his blonde haired best friend in the stands. Unfortunately, when he turned his head, he also swerved in the same direction, almost crashing into the keeper; Lisanna Strauss. "Woah! Watch it Natsu!" she exclaimed as she too now had to swerve, being careful to not bump into someone else. He scratched the back of his head breaking into an apologetic grin "Sorry Lisanna" She smiled back at him, showing that there was no harm done. Becoming bored with the general flying formations that Erza was making them do, he decided to mix things up a bit. Natsu started flying in complete rotation around Lisanna's sides, making her laugh at his antics. Not wanting to be shown up she flew twenty feet higher knowing that he would accept her challenge, and raced towards the ground. She turned her head to see that she had grabbed the attention of not just Natsu, but also her older brother Elfman; who was a beater, and one of their chasers; Bisca. They all raced to the ground, daring each other to see who would get the closest without crashing. They could hear Erza yelling at them for leaving form but were too preoccupied in the moment to care. Elfman caved first, being such a gigantic guy he had a harder time making smooth movements, and didn't want to risk it. Natsu being a skilled seeker flew right next to her with his usual grin, Bisca on the other hand had given up, being more for accuracy then precision flying. Just as they were mere inches from the ground they were both suddenly grabbed pulled up and away from each other. After roughly dragging them ten feet up Erza let them go, shouting "Lisanna, Natsu, Get back in formation! We are a team and we are going to train like one! Enough of the games!" The bite in her voice was enough to make them both meekly nod and fly back to the group.

They continued their flying formation for a few minutes longer until their captain beckoned them to the ground with her.

Professor Pantherlily and two other students were approaching them. "Professor" Erza nodded towards Pantherlily, "We booked the field for two full hours, it hasn't even been an hour and a half yet." He raised his hands in a defensive position "Don't worry miss Scarlet, I know you've booked the field, and I'm not here to change that. We are simply going to the open area past the field to practice, I'm afraid the Slytherin team needs a new beater, since Ikaruga got injured in the last match, and will be unable to play for the rest of the term." The captain nods her head in understanding. Natsu had only started paying attention near the end of the conversation, noticing the two students with Pantherlily.

Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox stood behind him, carrying brooms and the case of quidditch supplies. "HEY ICE PRINCESS WHO LET YOU ONTO THE FIELD DURING GRYFINDOR TIME!" He rudely shouted at them. "Don't you ever listen flamebrain? Professor literally just said why!" At this point their heads were aggressively pressed together, as their argument started to pick up. Gajeel simply stood their grumpily staring at the ground, waiting for it to be over, while Erza was clearly losing her patience. She wacked them both on the head while shouting "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES! WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET!" After they crashed to the ground they both shut up due to the fear of more bodily harm.

Pantherlily simply stood there and watched knowing that the wrath of Erza could silence them quickly enough. Once they got back onto their feet Pantherlily took Gajeel and Gray off the field, allowing their practice to continue.

Finally the rest of the hour passed, marking the two hour point, allowing them to stop for the day and head to the showers. Natsu, who had had plans with Lucy after practice went to go find her, but when he did she didn't seem nearly as happy to see him as she had before. "Hey Luce, ready to go work on the potions paper?" He said curious to why she looked so unhappy. "Hi Natsu, I think I have to go help Levy with something, maybe some other time? Or I don't know, why don't you just ask Lisanna for help." She replied, before quickly walking away from him, clearly displeased about something. "Jeez, what's the matter with her?" he muttered to himself scratching the back of his head, before wandering off to the Gryffindor common areas.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hello Doves, yes this is what it seems to be…Another post! And so soon! Yeah, I still feel somewhat bad about making you guys wait so long, so I've decided to post another chapter before my life gets insanely busy again. Hope you enjoy!**

Levy POV

Leaning against the railing on one of the moving staircases as another one of her dizzy spells hits her again. _God, why can't they just go away? Stupid troll, stupid never ending staircases._ She thinks while she tries to regain her equilibrium. Suddenly someone rushes past her almost knocking her down the stairs in their hurry. "Oops! I'm sorry" The person quickly says, sounding quite upset. Recognizing the voice, Levy slowly raises her head just enough for her to look up and see a very upset Lucy. "Ohmygosh! Levy! Are you okay? Common let's go sit down somewhere". She quickly leads her off the stairs and into a hallway where Levy can rest for a moment. "You were heading to the library, weren't you? You're supposed to be taking it easy, not going to the exact place so you can do the exact thing you aren't supposed to do." Lucy scolded.

Levy knowing that she had been caught, without a decent excuse decides to redirect the conversation. "Well, what's your excuse, you seemed to be in an awful rush. Aren't you supposed to be working with Natsu on some paper? What happened?". A flash of hurt crosses Lucy's face, as she avoids looking in Levy's eyes, "Nothing happened, things just didn't work out, that's all." As this raised more questions than answered them Levy asked again; "What didn't work out? Did you get into some sort of fight with Natsu?" Just as the question passed her lips a group of Hufflepuffs wander past them, making them both realize this is not the type of conversation that should be had in such a well travelled place. "Outside?" Lucy nods.

They head outside the castle, waiting to continue their conversation until they can't see any other students nearby. Finding some rocks to sit on they do a final check to ensure that no one else is around them. Instead of talking about it like Levy expected her to do Lucy just sits there in awkward silence. "well?" Levy inquires. Sighing, Lucy looks at her hands, then looks out at the forbidden forest. "well… It's stupid. Really, it isn't even anything….."

"Clearly it's something or you wouldn't look so upset. Come on Lu, just tell me, and get it off your chest, that's what I'm here for, right?"

"I guess… Well… Since Natsu and I had plans after their practice, I decided I might as well watch, since it isn't like I have anything else to do…And everything was fine... They were just doing drills that Erza always makes them do, and then.. well… It's nothing just forget it…." Lucy abruptly stands up and starts walking towards the forest. "Lucy! Wait! Jeez" Levy exclaims. Once she caught up to her long legged best friend she said "What happened Lu?" It was clear that this was really starting to bug Lucy, so Levy wasn't surprised when she exploded at her; "It's Lisanna okay!? They're in the same house, and on the same team, goofing around with each other all the time, and flirt in front of everyone like it doesn't matter! But it matters to me since… well you know why! And I hate that there's nothing I can do to get it through his dense head!" Levy nods understandingly putting a hand on her shoulder. "It also doesn't help that of course it's Mirajanes little sister! She's gorgeous, fun, smart and they've known each other longer! She's practically perfect! And…and I don't stand a chance against that…." Lucy finishes quietly, covering her face with her hands.

Levy stands there nodding sympathetically "Lucy, you're amazing. Where's that confident girl I met on the train? You don't need to compete with Lisanna because you're in a completely different league, anyways, you've seen how he treats you. He's always jumping to your defence, and wanting to work with you or has an excuse to spend time with you. As you said, Lisanna is in his house, so if he wanted her, why would he spend so much of his free time with you?" Lucy lowered her hands showing her moderately puffy eyes, and gave Levy a small smile, "You think so?" "I know so. Now, go find him, and tell him what's bugging you, he'll probably be upset that you ditched him." Giving Levy a tight hug Lucy beamed at her, saying "You're the best Lev'! Are you sure you don't need my help getting back?" Levy shook her head with a smile, and waved her off, watching her as she ran off to find Natsu.

Levy leaned against a tree, just outside of the Forbidden Forest, wincing at the slight headache that was coming on from all the excitement of the moment. _I hope everything works out for Lucy, she's so crazy about him._ She thought smiling to herself. "Well, I guess I'd better head back" She said to herself as she began the trek back by herself.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chapter 15

 **Helllo again my doves! I am going to try to keep updating as often as I can, I know there will be a drop as the term goes on for me and gets busier, but for now I'm going to try to keep up with things, at least a bit better than before.** J **Hope you enjoy!**

Levy POV

Levy made the long trek through the castle, occasionally having to take a break every once in a while, to catch her breath and rest her easily dizzied head. Once again, she found that the stairs did not agree with her, as she leaned heavily on the railing. As it was shown previously though, this is not an ideal resting place, as once again she was bumped into on the stairs. This time though, the large mass had knocked her off her feet, causing her to bounce back into the air. Levy closed her eyes and stretched her arm out in front of herself in preparation to meet the hard-wooden stairs. Instead of this, she was dragged back by her left arm and pulled into a warm and firm chest. With her head spinning wildly now she kept her eyes closed willing it to be over, when a recognizable deep voice spoke; "Don't just stand on the stairs! Do you want to get knocked to the bottom?" He said harshly. Attempting to ignore the whirling world she opened her eyes to see a very displeased looking Gajeel. "Oh, Gajeel... Sorry, I suddenly felt dizzy." Feeling a burning sensation in her cheeks. Now taking in her flushed and dazed appearance Gajeel felt a wave of guilt wash over him, something that he was getting far too accustomed to around her. "Don't apologize, I'll take you to where you were going, so you don't pass out." He said to her quietly. "I was heading to my common room in the Ravenclaw tower." She stated.

As they went through the castle to her common rooms, Levy couldn't help but think about her feelings towards Gajeel _; even though things hadn't always gone perfectly when they were together, it seemed that it was almost destined for them to run into each other constantly. He's always there when I need him. So tall and strong, her albeit rough around the edges, knight in dented armour_. He broke her out of her thoughts by asking an unexpected question; "Where's bunny girl? Isn't she supposed to be escorting you around the school or somethin'?" She nodded replying "Yeah, Lucy has been helping me out a lot lately, but she had to take care of some urgent business". He grunted his understanding. The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence, Gajeel could tell that Levy was thinking about something quite intensely, and he didn't want to distract her from it. Especially since he was not one for small talk. They made it to the door leading into the common areas, hearing the riddle "What grows when it eats, and dies when it drinks?" "Fire" Levy answered distractedly. The door slowly opened, leaving them both standing there awkwardly, not knowing how to say goodbye. _Just do it! If not now, then when?_ Levy thought nervously. Unsure if it was simply her thoughts or her head injury making her feel bold, Levy jumped up giving him a small peck on his cheek, quickly entering the door saying "thanks Gajeel". Before he even processed what had happened the door was closed, and he was left standing outside alone, rubbing his flushed cheek with a smile that quickly grew into a grin.

As he made his way down to the Slytherin dungeons he was brushed against by a large muscled man; Laxus. "Just the guy I was looking for. My old man gave me this to give to you, didn't explain it, just said that you'd understand." He said gruffly. Gajeel took the note and watched as the prefect wandered off. _A note from Ivan?_ All the warmth from Levys unexpected kiss drained out of him in seconds when he realized that Ivan still had stuff over him. _I'm putting her in danger just by being around her._ He thought anxiously. He opened the note revealing the words "Viasm Lvrmlinieo, Spell Law". It was another book title that Ivan wanted him to get. As this was the fifth book Ivan had requested Gajeel get for him, he had his own suspicions about why Ivan wanted to use him as his personal book fetcher. Instead of trying to figure it out he disregarded them as he headed off to the library to finish the new task.

Just as he was about to enter the library though, Professor Pantherlily came out, as they were about to pass each other Pantherlily said "I need to speak with you for a moment Mr. Redfox, follow me." Gajeel sighed and grunted in acceptance, following behind the dark-skinned man. As they entered a more secluded area in the castle Pantherlily waited for Gajeel to walk next to him. "What do you want from life Gajeel?" Unsure of what he meant by that, Gajeel remained silent, causing Pantherlily to sigh, and say "I mean, do you want to live your life alone? Not being able to trust anyone or have anyone to confide in? I know you're still working for Ivan, and although my previous offer still stands I can't force you to do what you don't want to do. So, the only other way this wont end disastrously, is if you at least have someone to talk to" noticing Gajeels skeptical expression Lily followed that with "It doesn't have to be me, just someone. Although I wouldn't mind being your friend, I daresay we have things in common." He finished with a small smirk. After thinking it over Gajeel said something that surprised the professor; "Something with dragons, or fighting… That's what I'd wanna do in the future, that's what I'd be good at." Pantherlily thought it over for a second then said "You should explore the requirements for Dragonologists, or an Auror maybe. I think you'd be able to do either, but if you want to do anything worthwhile in the future than you shouldn't risk running with the likes of Ivan, he's trouble." Gajeel nodded, thinking over all that Lily had said to him. Patting him on the back Lily says "well, I think it's time we headed back, don't you think?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hello my Doves, I hope you like this one, it is a little shorter than some that I have posted. But I'm just trying to get new chapters out while I can, and ... yeah, that's all I really have to say. Asides from the generic REVIEW PLEASE! Things are picking up in my term, so I wont be posting double chapters like last time. So, Yeah, Enjoy 3**

Thump! Levy looked up to see Gajeel with his head on the table, smiling she said "You okay there big guy?" He groaned in response. She put down her quill, being careful to avoid dripping ink on her paper leaning over the cluttered table to poke his head.

He groaned again muttering "This is too damn complicated, this is a waste of time, when am I ever going to need to know the seasonal effect the weather has on fey?".

"Come on Gajeel, it isn't that bad, here, let me see" she said reaching for his scribbled-on paper, before she could even touch it her arm was caught. She froze. Holding her breath, seeing one ruby eye peek out of the boys' black mane. He chuckled at her reaction, letting her go. "Ugh, don't look at that garbage, I don't need you to tell me what I already know". Her face burning she broke their eye contact by looking at one of the many book shelves surrounding them, "I-I'm supposed to be tutoring you Gajeel, that means I have too look over your work to make sure you're on the right path." She chided. Grunting in response he pushed the ink blotched scroll at her. She pushed her red glasses up peering at his work, unaware of the lingering gaze on her.

As he looked at the small girl across him he felt his chest tighten. He knew he had to let her read his work, but writing was never his strong suit. Although he possessed enough confidence to put a normal man to shame, he didn't want Levy to think that he was stupid. As he watched her he was amazed how adorably sexy someone could look while reading. Her hair was everywhere, the only thing holding it back was as usual; a headband, today it was blue, with bronze detailing on it. Even so, small bits of hair had started to all through, framing her angelic looking face. He knew that whatever he was feeling had to stay as just that; a feeling. His life was too complicated with the Ivan mess, especially since he had nothing to offer her, he didn't even know what he wanted to do with his life. So he savoured the few moments of solitude he had with her, knowing that they probably wouldn't last. She had started to make corrections on his paper, while he watched her do this he thought of something; "Hey shrimp, are you sure you should be doing so much reading? Wont it hurt your head or somethin'?"

She looked up at him, absentmindedly brushing a few strands of hair away out of her eyes. "Oh, no, not really, I haven't felt light headed very much lately, granted I haven't done anything overly strenuous, but something like this is fine." She finished with a small smile, touched that he cared. Finishing with her corrections, she moved to his side of the table to properly explain them all, since reaching over the table would be tedious. As Gajeel asked her a question about her corrections a thought crossed her mind; _This is the closest I've been to him since I kissed him._ Blushing at her thought she glanced at his face sparing a glance at his lips. Not noticing that he had stopped talking, she almost jumped when she heard his deep voice whisper "Levy…?". She looked up, looking into his eyes, feeling her heart pound against her chest. They both sat there simply staring into each others eyes. The air thick with tension, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move. But before either could take the chance a pink blur crashed against their table, knocking one of their stacks of books over, and making them both jump.

Lucy appeared soon after the crash whispering "NATSU THIS IS A LIBRARY BE QUIET!" very loudly, pulling him back onto his feet by his scaled scarf. Gajeel, irked but somewhat relieved at their interruption said "What're you doing here Salamander?" Before an answer could be given by the grinning pink haired boy, Madam Pince came over and glared at them all, not leaving until all the knocked over books were back on the table, with all four of them apologizing. "Jeez Lu, What's this about?" Levy said feeling flustered. "Natsu heard from Professor Pantherlily that Gajeel was going to tutor you in flying, so he wanted to be apart of the 'action' and dragged me along with him" she said putting action in air quotes. Gajeel perked up hearing about flying saying "Why don't we do that now, we're practically done here anyways", clearly feeling eager to get out of the library and escape the mountain of work on their table. "Yeah!" Natsu half shouted, proceeding to get shushed by the others. Sighing, Levy knew she had no other option, she nodded her head in defeat. Lucy helped Levy put the libraries books away while Gajeel collected his stuff and cleared the rest off of their table.

Natsu had apparently also gotten permission from Professor Pantherlily to take out four brooms for them to practice on, and since the main field was for once unoccupied, they were able to fly there. Even with Natsu and Gajeel being on Quidditch teams the Professor said that he would stop by to make sure that everything was okay, as flying could easily become dangerous. The contrast form half of the group to the other was obvious, with Lucy and Levy both being nervous about flying, and the guys begin overly excited to get back into the air. Even though she was nervous about flying Lucy had still took the opportunity to shoot knowing glances at Levy and Gajeel, since she had seen what had transpired before Natsu had interrupted. Knowing this, Levy purposefully avoided her questioning gaze on their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Knowing that she couldn't avoid her for forever, but being satisfied with putting it off as long as possible.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Hey Doves, (insert usual apology of taking forever to upload and excuses of how life is insane), asides from that though, I am on my summer break, although I still wont have very much time for this, I am going to try to give it more attention, hopefully this newest chapter will smoothly integrate into my past writing since… Let's be honest here, it's been a while. If you have any comments, concerns, or questions throw them my way! Here we go.**

Levy pushed her short legs to go faster, trying to keep pace with Gajeel and Natsu for once, instead of falling back to walk with Lucy. She could practically feel a hole being burned into the back of her head from the blonde girls intense questioning stare. Natsu and Gajeel seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere between the two girls, bickering about their favourite quidditch teams. All too soon they were at the pitch, getting sorted on their chosen brooms. Levy thought seeing the field and surrounding grounds so empty was odd, since the few times she had been there it was always bustling with bodies.

Thankfully for Levy, Lucy was also not the best flyer, and easily distracted by Natsu, so as they were getting ready she was free from her questioning stare. Large hands steadying her snapped her attention back to the matter at hand. Gajeel was staring at her, with an amused expression on his face. "You in there, Shrimp?" he teased. Blushing, she quickly nodded her head, refocusing on the matter at hand.

She readied her take off stance, seeing both Natsu had already guided Lucy into the air. Looking one last time at Gajeel, she nodded at him, signalling that he could release her arms. He lingered though, leaning in closer whispering in a low voice "Ya know… If you don't feel up to this today, we don't have to do this, you aren't one hundred percent recovered… I wouldn't hold nothing against you if you wanted to hold off on this."

Although touched by his concern for her well being, Levy shook her head saying, "I really am all right now, I'm just slightly nervous about flying, I feel fine otherwise though. Thank you Gajeel..." she finished trailing off. He backed off, giving her space, giving her a small smirk he said, "Well then, what're you waitin' for then? Get up there, or Blondie's gunna be able to fly circles around you." Finishing with a teasing tone. A determined expression set on her face, she braced her legs like he had taught her, and lifted off the ground, soaring upwards.

She rose more gently then she had in the past, only wobbling slightly. She saw Natsu smoothly flying circles around Lucy teasing her as she flew somewhat jerkily. "Hey! Com'ere" She heard Gajeel call to her. She tightened her grip on her broom as she looked around for him. He was about twenty feet higher then her and thirty feet away. She managed to fly up to the correct height easily, but overshot when moving over, if Gajeel wasn't such a good flyer she would have crashed right into him. "Sorry!" she cried as she steadied herself again. "Yer thinking too hard about it, let your body lean into where ya wanna go, watch, like this" he flew off in front of her making smooth patterns in the sky.

Levy was always amazed at how smoothly he could fly, considering how large he was on his broom, but he was actually very… graceful, elegant almost. She took a deep breath and looked at him, wanting to move to where he was floating, in that moment she tuned out Natsu and Lucy's voices, the ground below, and everything around her, she only saw him. Before she even realised it, she was next to him. He looked impressed, making her give him a dazzling smile, amazed that she managed to do it. Their eyes locked, and she couldn't find it in her to look away, it was like they were back in the library. Just them in the world, until once again their moment was ruined by Natsu, who had crept up on them flying uncomfortably close to their faces saying "Hey, whatcha guys doin?" the spell that had entrapped them broke they backed apart, with Levy sputtering and turning beat red, and Gajeel glaring at the pinkette.

"Jeez Salamander, get some personal space, wouldja?" he bit at him. Never one to be deterred, Natsu gave his usual grin saying, "I thought we were here to fly, but if you're too scared to face me then I'll give you space" He flew off quickly, knowing that Gajeel would be after him in no time. Growling Gajeel chased after him, although Gajeel was an excellent flyer, Natsu had the advantage, with his slim light build, he was significantly faster. Seeing Lucy homing in on her Levy flew off, smoother than before, but still a little awkwardly. "Hey! Aren't you here to teach us? Why don't we play a game or something?" Levy yelled out, hoping to draw in the boys' attention to postpone Lucy's inevitable questioning.

Both boys glanced over, stopping their chase, flying back over to where both girls were. "Yeah, a game, sounds good, if we do though, I want Levy to be my partner!" Lucy said with a triumphant grin. Levy felt her heart drop, she flew right into that one. The boys couldn't argue it, they gathered the required equipment for a practice game that they did for their teams. Levy and Lucy on one side of the field and Gajeel and Natsu on the other, it was a simple passing game. They used a practice Bludger, one that wasn't sentient. All they had to do was pass the ball around to their partner without letting the opponent grab it, as the girls had fairly weak coordination the boys went easy on them.

Thankfully for Levy, even though Lucy was her partner they were too far apart to talk without shouting and letting the boys hear. Once she noticed she had been thwarted again, Lucy adopted a sullen and frustrated expression, which was only increased by the fact that even when they were going easy on them the boys were easily winning. Since due to their lack of coordination throwing and catching the ball proved to be more difficult than they had anticipated. Almost every time they tried to catch it they would get intercepted by one of them, and more than once did one of the girls crash into one of the boy's in their frustrated attempt to catch the ball. After about twenty minutes of playing Lucy declared that she was tired, and that they had done enough for one day.

They put the equipment back and started walking back to the castle, Levy felt a tapping on her shoulder, and dreaded looking back, since she knew it was Lucy. But when she looked she blinked in surprise, she was wrong. It wasn't Lucy, it was Natsu. He smirked at her, moving them slightly away from Gajeel and Lucy, so he could talk to her. After a moment of walking in silence, Levy spoke.

"What is it Natsu?" She questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's not really any of my business, probably just…girl stuff, but is something going on with you and Luce? You seem to have been avoiding her" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh… Uhm... It's nothing, Lucy feels like I'm not telling her something... and you know how she gets when she's on the hunt."

Natsu laughed, nodding his head, "Yeah, she can get pretty intense when she thinks you're holding out on her. She's gunna drag it out of you, you know, that right?"

"Yeah…. I know… I just can't help but try to hold off the inevitable…."

"It's nothing... serious, right?" His voice going soft.

Levy felt touched, hearing the concern in his voice, she often forgot how nice of a guy he was, when he wasn't picking fights with everyone in sight or teasing Lucy. "Yeah, it's not a big deal, don't worry, I'll tell her and everything will go back to normal."

His smile grew from small smirk to his normal face breaking grin in a matter of seconds, "As long as you get Luce back to normal, I'm fine with it" and with that said, he sped off to Lucy, jumping on her back yelling "PIGGEYBACK TIME!" She screamed as he almost knocked her flat on her face, but managed to get her balance at the last second. "NATSU! GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed as she tried to get him off, but he had latched himself onto her like a spider monkey hanging onto her for dear life, cackling the entire time.

Gajeel backed away from them in fear of being hit by one of Lucy's flailing arms, changing his quicker stride to match Levy's slower one. They watched as the pair wobbled around unsteadily until a passing professor yelled at them to break it up. Both Gajeel and Levy laughed at their antics, quickly passing them to avoid getting drawn in to their punishment.

He walked her back to her dorm, feeling the atmosphere get more tense each step they took. Levy's heart was racing, her bold move the last time he walked her to her dorm made her nervous, since she wasn't sure if he expected it again, or if she was ready to do it again. They stood there, awkwardly waiting for the other to make the first move. Gajeel reached his hand over, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen out from her headband during their flying, and tucking it behind her ear. She gazed at him with a light blush on her cheeks, eyes full of excitement, and anticipation. He leaned down hand brushing her cheek, she tilted her head up, their eyes locked, his lips brushed hers, and— "LEVY MCGARDEN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" A voice called.

They broke apart instantly, both flushed, they looked to where to voice came from and saw Mirajanes, Lucy, Lisanna, and a rowdy looking brunette. The brunette called out again "You can make out with the metal stud later! It's time for you to dish the dirt!" Levy's face burned, she stepped away from Gajeel, wishing she could vanish from existence. Gajeel coughed and muttered "Cya later Shrimp". As he quickly abandoned her to face them alone, she stood there dumbfounded as she watched Gajeel practically run away.

The four girls pounced on her like a pack of wild dogs. Lucy taking the lead, grabbing Levy's right arm while Mira grabbed her left, effectively blocking her in, they practically carried her outside of the castle and into a secluded area.

Levy knew that she had no choice, there was no point in fighting it, she had put it off this long, essentially forcing Lucy to gather reinforcements. They plopped her down and sat in a circle around her, all staring at her with excited and mischievous eyes. "Wh-what's your name?" Levy asked the brunette, stuttering under their pressuring stares.

"Cana, now, common girl, dish, we've heard all the dirty details from Lucy, and now its time to hear it from you." She said with a smirk, not dealing with Levy's attempt to deflect the conversation.

"Dirty details? I'm not sure if they really qualify as that..." Levy trailed off.

"Lev' please! You've been holding back for way to long" Lucy complained.

Levy looked at each of the girls in her circle, not knowing what to say, she truly didn't know where she and Gajeel were, there was a lot of tension, there was no denying that, but neither of them had ever defined it.

Unsure of where to begin she just said "I don't know, all right? I really don't. One second we have these quiet moments together where nothing else exists in the world. And then there are other times when he seems a thousand miles away, and he's obviously hiding something from me, but wont tell me what, and I hate it. But at the same time, I did something rash and unplanned, and things have been so weird and I don't know what we are, or where we're going." She rushed out, having to catch her breath afterwards.

They all looked surprised, Lucy spoke first saying "Jeez, Lev' this is why you shouldn't put things off for so long, things build up and you need help to sort it out." She said in a comforting tone.

"Well, clearly there's some intense sexual tension happening between you two, and from what naughty things I saw you guys doing in the hallway, you aren't afraid to hold back." Cana said with a wink.

"If you aren't sure what you are, then why don't you ask him?" Mira said sweetly.

Levy blushed and looked at the ground, muttering "…because I don't know what he'd say…what if I want something that he doesn't? And by me pushing him for it he could not want to bother with it all."

"If you want to know, then you have to ask. If you don't ask then you'll never know, and if you asking scares him and makes him head for the hills, then he clearly isn't looking for what you are, and you shouldn't waste your time with someone if your wants aren't compatible." Lisanna said, surprising the group with her sage like advice.

"Wow sis, that was deep" Mira said sounding impressed.

"I know… I know you're right… I just... Its scary, I've never had this with someone else before. I don't want to risk everything to be able to put a label on things." Levy responded with uncertainty.

"Sometimes you need to take chances, right Lev'? You took chances to get to this point with him, sometimes risks are worthwhile to take. Just think of what could happen if you ask him, he either says no, that that isn't what he wants, or he says yes and things are awesome, either way you need to know." Lucy said.

"Clearly Lucy is an expert on taking chances, just look at how close she is with Natsu" Cana said teasingly.

It wouldn't have been apparent unless you were paying attention, but Levy happened to be looking at Lisanna when Cana had said that, and saw her freeze. It only lasted a few seconds before she went back to smiling, but it was there. _I guess Lucy's intuition on Lisanna's feelings for Natsu were correct._ Levy thought, _this can't end well, no matter which one Natsu chooses, someone's heart is going to be broken._ Suddenly Levy felt lucky, she wouldn't know what to do is she had competition. She could barely handle Gajeel with assistance from the girls.

Lucy laughed awkwardly, purposefully avoiding looking at Lisanna, she turned to look at Mira saying "Well, at least I'm not as bad as Mira, going after the Head Masters Grandson"

"Laxus is a handful, he sometimes reminds me of Gajeel, the strong rough silent type. He was always struggling against the grain, not wanting to be tied down. But I guess Laxus is a bit different, since Gajeel doesn't seem like the playboy type." Mira said cheerfully, not missing a beat.

Cana looked as though she was about to say something before a deep grumble echoed in the area around them, right before it started pouring. The girls all ran back to the castle frantically, deciding that their hunger for gossip had been sated, all leaving, but not before making Levy promise that she would talk to Gajeel about what they said, and that she had to tell them all about it afterwards.

Levy and Lucy ran back to their dorm, their rain soaked robes weighing them down. Levy wasn't sure whether or not to feel excited or nervous about seeing Gajeel, but she knew that it was something she had to face.

 **So, there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it, please review guys, if you want more, please review. Why would I continue this is people don't want it? And I can't know unless you review. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hey Doves, thank you so much to those of you who left some comments, it's nice to know that there are people reading this and enjoying it. There's a little LucyxNatsu at the beginning, and a different POV then usual, this is just a short little chapter** **?** **Enjoy.**

Lucy POV

As they were walking to one of their shared classes something occurred to Lucy, prompting her to turn to Natsu, asking;

"Hey... Natsu? I've been wondering something..."

"Whatsup Luce?"

"How is it that you can fly around on a broom, doing twirls and loops and whatever, but when you step on a train or a boat you get overwhelmed by motion sickness?"

"Magic."

"What do you mean 'magic'? The boats and train were powered by magic!"

"Well," he said, giving her a shrug with a playful smirk, "that's just how it goes"

"How what goes? You aren't making any sense" she growled with irritation at his blatant avoidance of her question.

"You think too hard Luce." He said before he ran off jumping onto Elfmans back, almost knocking him into their classmates. Elfman being the giant he was, carried him with practically no effort, shouting some nonsense about how manly he was, and that he could carry the entire class if he wanted to.

Lucy shook her head at his antics, smiling slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy POV

It was time. Time to ask him, what he thought of her and what they were. She had promised the girls that she would be bold and actually do it, but so far, she had chickened out each chance she got. They were studying in their usual secluded spot in the library, she was going over one of his assignments, making corrections as she went, while he worked on another paper. They had been silently working for the better part of an hour, and Levy's patience was wearing thin. She stopped working and looked up, watching him read his old cracked textbook.

Taking a deep breath, and steadying herself she said "Gajeel I-" before she could even get another word out two owls flew towards them, landing on their table. They both removed the scrolls on the owls' legs, Levy thanked them before they flew off. She broke the seal on her scroll, and was surprised to see that it contained her current grades in her classes. Granted, finals were coming up, so it made sense to give the students an idea of where they were and what they needed to pass. Her grades were expected, and received with pride. Eagerly she looked up at Gajeel to see how he was doing, and was pleased to see that he looked surprised.

"How did you do Gajeel?" she asked.

He hesitated, not saying anything, Levy saw this and misinterpreted quickly saying "I bet you're doing well in the classes I'm tutoring you in, I've really seen improvement in your work lately I barely have to correct things, I mean…. I know you're doing well in flying since Pantherlily seems to really like you, and all, is it potions? I mean… you never wanted to study potions with me for some reason, and I know that it isn't your strongest area based off the labs and everything, but every time I ask about it you just change the subject so I thought you were embarrassed but, you need to pass all your classes Gajeel! I'll help you if-"

Gajeel covered her rambling mouth with his large hand, covering half of her face. "Relax shrimp, I'm doin' fine, everythings good, you worry too much"

Not hiding her surprise, she asks, "Even potions?"

He nods, "Its fine"

Curiosity surges through her, and she can't help but ask "What did you get in potions?"

Feelings slightly nervous, he quickly rolls up his scroll, and starts tucking it away while saying, "I passed, alright?"

Before he could even react Levy quickly snatched the scroll out of his hand, and had in unraveled, reading it at an ridiculous speed. "Hey! Wait- you- you can just steal it!" He sputtered as he tried unsuccessfully to grab it back, he had forgotten how fast she was.

He could tell that she had read the part that he didn't want her to know about, she stiffened, before looking up at him suspiciously.

"H-how are you doing so well in potions? You're doing better than I am…You fail practically every lab, this can't be right" she finishes in an accusatory way.

"What's this about Gajeel?"

He freezes unsure what to say, he couldn't tell her about the deal he had with Ivan, but he didn't want to lie to her anymore than he already was, so instead of answering her he sat there dumbfounded.

Levy, being the sharp Ravenclaw she was, pieced things together quickly, saying "This has to do with your thing with Professor Dreyar, doesn't it? You have some arrangement with him, he's boosting your grade for you, isn't he? That's what you're hiding from me, and that explains why he barely ever comments on your horrendous potions in class, and why you always seemed so evasive about me tutoring you in his class, of course you don't need my help, why would you when you have the Professor in your pocket!" She had started at an accusatory whisper, but escalated to a loud rage fuelled rant. If there was one thing Levy could not stand, it was a cheater. Especially since she was giving him so much of her time to help him, and he was cheating. It made her feel dirty helping a cheater, like she was being used.

"What, you couldn't get all of your professors to 'help' you? So, you got me to?" She finished angrily.

Looking around nervously, worried that someone could have heard her, he grabs her hand, trying to calm her down. Knowing he had to say something to stop this train wreck he said "It's not like that! I'm not using you, I really do need your tutorin'… I was going to tell ya about it… It's not about cheating there's more to it, that's why I haven't said anythin' about it!

"Oh, so there's more to it? What you do favors for him, and he returns the favour?"

Gajeel knew he was toast, he knew it would come out eventually, he could tell she knew that something was going on, she wasn't an idiot. He just wished he knew what to say to make it better, he didn't want to lose her, she was so important to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivan POV

Ivan was on the hunt, for a student of his that he knew was avoiding him. Not to say that most students didn't avoid him; because they did, but this was an important matter. He was so close. Just one last book, that was all he needed to begin the next stage of his plan. A plan that unfortunately relied on the thievery skills of a thick-headed punk, but that was unavoidable. He had to keep his reputation in tact, and if maintaining it meant adding a few more weeks to his schedule, then he could allow it.

He was starting to feel the heat though, Makarov had been prodding him and giving him questioning stares for the while now, and he knew Pantherlilys sudden interest in Redfox was not as innocent as it seemed. They were onto him, but without proof, they couldn't do anything. Although Redfox was more difficult to deal with then anticipated, his part was almost finished, and then he wouldn't have to waste anymore time with him. He had considered using Laxus, but lately he seemed to be following in the regrettable shadow of his grandfather, rather then himself, so he had deemed it too big of a risk. Redfox was easily bribed due to his pathetic potions abilities. The girl trailing behind him was a nuisance though, the Ravenclaw was being used to locate the books, which made her useful, but Ivan was wary of her. As Ravenclaws were notorious for their curiosity, he knew that her blind infatuation with Redfox would only be able to restrain her questioning nature for so long.

He was almost at the library, the next possible place Redfox could be. Just as he was turning a corner he almost bumped into Pantherlily. The dark-skinned professor glanced at him with suspicious eyes, saying,

"Good evening Professor Dreyar"

"Professor," Ivan returned with a short nod.

"You look like you're in a hurry, anything I can help with?" He asked inquiringly.

"Nothing of importance, simply heading to my office to do some grading" He said briskly, walking off before the conversation could go on for any longer.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Pantherlily muttered under his breath, watching the retreating form of the fellow professor.

Once in the library Redfox was easy to find, as his brutish form stood out against the blue haired runt sitting next to him. He watched as Redfox looked around uncomfortably looking for an escape from the girl, who seemed to be interrogating him, with an uncharacteristically angry expression on her face. He arrogantly strode up to their table and cleared his throat roughly, interrupting the girl.

The girl spoke first, looking incredibly flustered, slightly jumping at his sudden presence, "Oh! P-Professor Dreyar, hello", Redfox grunted a hello.

"Redfox, come with me." He said, before walking off.

Gajeel sighed, before standing and following him. Levy sat there with a hurt expression, considering what they had just been talking about. Once they reached Ivan's office, they both sat down. Ivan's office looked very intimidating and grand, with a large mahogany desk taking centre, with expensive looking instruments all around.

Gajeel stared at him in stony silence, not in the mood to deal with this, even more so now since he couldn't imagine how bad this must've looked to Levy. not wanting to be the first to speak. Ivan broke the silence saying, "I've got another job for you."

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel responds "No shit."

Ignoring his rude behaviour Ivan continues, "Don't sound so excited, if you can manage to get this one, it'll be the last."

Hearing the word last drew Gajeels attention, but at the same time, Ivan had already proven to be untrustworthy, so he was sceptical that this would draw an end to their arrangement. Also, their little arrangement had just blown up in his face, so he was more concerned with how to get Levy to forgive him, than how to please Ivan. Ivan placed a folded piece of paper on the desk and signalled for Gajeel to leave.

"Don't let me down Mr. Redfox, if you do you'll find it to be a grievous error on your part, one that you and those close to you, will suffer for greatly." With a flick of his wand an image appeared, a tiny blue bird flying about, chirping happily, "nature is so harsh and unrelenting, sometimes even the prettiest blue bird can get caught in the Whomping Willows grasp, torn to pieces," the image replicated this, showing the happy bird suddenly snatched from the air, ripped apart and dropped like garbage. "These things can be rather unpredictable, life so fleeting."

Gajeel felt the blood drain from his face, as he understood Ivan's meaning.

Clearly pleased that he got his point across, he turned and with a firm voice said "You will give me the book by tomorrow. Dismissed."

Gajeel stiffened at his obvious threat, hating that he was unable to fight against it, he felt so powerless. Instead of saying all the colourful things that came to mind, he snatched the paper off the desk and left the office, wondering when his life had become such an uncontrollable mess.

After wandering around aimlessly, avoiding all human contact, he eventually stopped, ensured that he was alone, and opened the now crumpled note. It read; Secrets of the Darkest Arts, in a different hand writing then the last. Each note had been written in different fonts, and eventually if left long enough would burn away, leaving no trace behind. He stared at it long and hard, knowing that this would be in the restricted area, or in some other hard to reach place, and that he would need Levy's help to find it. Since it was doubtful that she would even talk to him, let alone help him, he felt pretty hopeless about his situation. He didn't even want to bother at this point, the grade wasn't worth it, they only reason he was doing it now was to protect Levy. He hoped that she had it in herself to forgive him, because he was going to explain everything to her. He hated the idea of drawing her in further, but Ivan did say it would be the last book, and clearly, he wasn't messing around with his threats… what damage could this book do that hadn't already been dealt?

 **That's it my Lovelies, I hope you like it, (I know I anticipated this to be short, but it ended up being a decent length,) I hope you like it** **?** **Please review**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **That's right! I'm back! Just when you probably thought I'd given up on this! I haven't, and I will (hopefully) be posting more chapters throughout the summer, I make no promises on an update schedule or anything, it will happen when it happens. Thank you so much for be patient. On to the show.**

Lucy POV

Lucy watched as team Gryffindor flew around, it was a beautiful day for flying and Captain Erza was determined to use it to its fullest. She had divided the team into two groups, and pit them against each other, trying to see the weakness and strengths of each player. Lucy loved watching them fly, they were all so graceful, and skilled. Even Natsu, who was so clumsy on the ground, flew around with such precision and skill, she was always amazed at how different he was when he was up there; he was so focused and composed. As she gazed at him longingly from her seat, she often wished that she could be up there with him, but no matter how many times she practiced or the high quality of her broom, it never made any difference. She wasn't the worst flyer in their class, but she wasn't far off from it. She had never really minded her lack in ability until she met him and watched him soar through the air so freely. She was jealous of his freedom, and jealous of those who got to share that moment with him. Her gaze flickered over to the light haired beauty flying along side Natsu. Lucy had no ill feelings towards Lisanna, she was a nice person, who never did anything to her. But she got to experience soaring through the air with Natsu and got to see first hand the difference in him while he was up there, rather then having to watch it from the bleachers.

Lucy wasn't a jealous person by nature, but if she was being honest with herself she was jealous, in this moment. There wasn't any way around it, it was silly and petty, since she knew that Natsu clearly enjoyed spending his time with her, but there was always a part of her that knew that he loved spending his time with Lisanna in the open air. Although Lisanna had never openly admitted it, it was obvious she had feelings for Natsu. Their teamwork was impeccable, and they looked amazing together, soaring through the air so gracefully. Sometimes Lucy wondered if she was just getting in the way of something great happening between them, they had great chemistry, always laughing, and smiling together. And Lisanna was beautiful, with her short white locks, and her piercing blue eyes, any guy would feel lucky to have her on his arm. Lucy was no slouch in the confidence department either, she saw the way guys looked at her in the hallway or across the classroom, she knew she was lusted after, but none of it mattered, since Natsu seemed completely oblivious towards her. He treated her like one of the guys, and while it was nice to have his friendship, she wanted more.

She knew she would have to blatantly ask him out, she would have to be clear and leave no room for misinterpretation. The fear of losing his friendship was what always stopped her. Lucy knew how hypocritical she was being, she literally told Levy to be upfront with Gajeel, to take what she wanted, rather then waiting around for something to happen. She had to stop putting it off. If she waited too long then Natsu could lose interest, or Lisanna could beat her to it, and then she'd have to sit in the background all the time, while they were together. Which was not something Lucy could live with. Just as she was hardening her resolve, she was pulled to her feet and dragged off the field.

"Hey- Levy?! What are you doing?" Lucy cried incredulously.

"I need to talk to you now. In private." Levy said with a grave tone in her voice.

Lucy could see the determination on her friends face and decided that she would allow herself to be dragged off. It was clearly important, as Levy was not one for dramatics. Levy pulled her through the castle, until she reached one of the unpopular girls' bathrooms. It was hardly ever used as it was in a strange place far from any classrooms or dormitories. Levy poked her head inside the door checking to see if anyone was present, before dragging Lucy inside. Once inside Levy used homenum revelio, to ensure that no one was present to listen to their conversation.

"Ok. I am not sure how to say this, and I need you to promise me that you will not repeat what I am telling you to anyone! That includes Natsu, Mira, or anyone."

"Okay! Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone, including Natsu. What is going on Lev'? You're freaking me out."

Levy takes a moment to settle herself, as she was still riled up from her conversation with Gajeel. "I am almost completely positive that Professor Dreyar and Gajeel have a shady deal that involves Gajeel getting a free ride in his class, for doing something… I'm not sure what Gajeel does in return... but I saw Gajeels' grades and there is no way that he is doing better then I am in potions! His potions never turn out like they are supposed to!" She let out a huge breath, feeling so much lighter for getting it all out of her system. Lucy stood there trying to absorb all of the information that was just dropped on her.

"You think he's cheating? Are you sure all of that is true Lev? I mean.. Sure, Gajeels looks a little shady, but he seems like a decent guy deep down. Would he really stoop to that level? Especially since he already has you tutoring him. Why get someone to tutor him if he can just cheat his way through anyways?" She said hesitantly, not wanting to doubt her friend, but wanting more proof of such an accusation.

"I thought he was a decent guy too, but I've thought something was weird this entire year. He and Professor Dreyar are always having private meetings and Gajeel has been looking around for books that I have never seen him read, that are really advanced. I don't mean to sound snobby, it isn't that I don't think he could succeed in potions, but have you ever seen any of his potions looking as they should? And Professor Dreyar never comments on his, even when he is making the rounds. Maybe the reason he has me tutoring him in his other classes is because he doesn't have deals with the other Professors. Since potions is the only class I'm not tutoring him in." Levy explained.

Lucy considered this thoughtfully for a moment. "If… If Gajeel is cheating, we should tell Master Makarov about it."

Levy and Lucy stood quietly in the small bathroom, thinking about this. If they were right, then they had an obligation to report it, even though they were friends with Gajeel. If they were wrong, then nothing bad would come of it. Lucy could see the confliction on Levy's face. It was obvious that although she started out enraged and upset, talking it through and thinking of the punishment had quelled her rage. She still cared for Gajeel, regardless of what he may have done. Levy thought of all of the kindness that Gajeel had shown her, how he truly seemed to care for her when she was injured, and how hard he had been working on improving his grades… the more she thought about it, the less it made sense. She always looked for the best in people and tried to give them the benefit of the doubt. Levy was sure that something was going on, whether it was Gajeel cheating… or something else. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Maybe… Maybe Professor Dreyar is taking advantage of Gajeel, or blackmailing him or something, maybe we'll be helping Gajeel by going to the Headmaster, rather then hurting him." She finished sounding unsure.

"Maybe." Lucy stated. It was doubtful, but anything is better then the possibility that Gajeel really was just a cheater.

"We should go see the Headmaster, it would probably be better if we did it today, so we don't second guess everything or chicken out." Lucy added.

Levy nodded in agreement, she did not want to sit on this information any longer then she had to. They both left the bathroom and headed for the Masters' office.

 **So that is it, there is more on the way, but I've decided to split it up a bit, so I can give you guys something sooner rather then later. I hope you enjoy this, and that it doesn't stray too far from what I have originally written, as it has been a while since I've worked on this project. Cya later Doves.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Enjoy.**

Levy POV

Just as they stepped out of the girls' restroom, an origami bird fluttered towards Levy, landing on her shoulder. Levy unfolded the little bird to reveal some familiar hastily written scratchy writing. Levy smiled as she remembered the afternoon that she had taught Gajeel how to create the little message holding birds. How they had been working on one of his assignments for hours, and she had been playing with the spell as she waited for him to complete his final draft. He had gotten distracted by the noise of folding paper, he would not get back to work until she taught him how to do it. Oddly enough, Gajeel was strangely talented at creating origami animals, even giving Levy a few pointers on how to get sharper edges. He still required help getting a handle on the spell portion though, as his birds kept trying to give the messages to the first living creature they encountered; which were a mixture of owls, other students' pets, and random students and teachers.

Her smile faded as she was brought back to the present from reading the little bird's message; "Need to talk, meet outside Whomping Willow. Please Levy." The "Please" made her hesitate. Levy had gotten quite close to Gajeel, over the many hours of tutoring and spending time together, and she had learned that there were two things that Gajeel rarely, if ever, said; please and sorry. As much as she wanted to tell Master Makarov about the situation, she still cared for Gajeel, and wanted to hear his side of the story as well. Levy was not a fan of doing things halfway, if she was going to do something, she wanted to feel confident that it was in fact, the right thing to do. She also felt somewhat guilty about her hasty reaction, how she had decided so quickly on the worst possibility rather then waiting to hear the full story. Gajeel was her friend, she owed it to him to listen to his story, to better understand. It didn't mean that she wouldn't still turn him in, she just wanted to be better informed when she did it. She looked at Lucy who was standing next to her, with curiosity in her eyes.

"What does the note say?" Lucy inquired.

"Before we go to the Masters' office, I need to do something. I need to hear the full story from Gajeel. I'm going to go talk to him, so please wait for me before you go see the Master, I promise, that his answer won't affect my resolve. I just have to know the truth, and the only way I can do that is by hearing his version of what happened." Levy implored, staring into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy laughed, saying "You can relax your puppy dog eyes Lev', I can wait a few hours. Go see him, hear the full story, then find me after and we'll decide what to do, okay?"

Levy hugged her, "You are the best friend in the world! I'll be back soon, I promise! Thanks Lu!" she said as she ran off to the Whomping Willow to hear the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu POV

"Jeez, where'd she go?"

Natsu muttered to himself as he readjusted his bulky shoulder bag, so it wouldn't bounce off his hip so roughly. He had looked around most of the school for Lucy. He had seen her while they were practicing, but at some point, she must've left, because when he looked back, she was gone. That was over an hour ago, and he still couldn't find her anywhere.

He had checked all of her usual places, even asking some girl in Ravenclaw to check to see if she was in the dormitory, to no avail. He had something really important to talk to her about after practice, but he hadn't anticipated that she wouldn't have waited for him, since she usually did.

Just when he was about to give up hope on finding her, he saw a familiar flash of blonde hair going around a corner and ran as fast as he could to catch her. He shouted "Luce!", just as he turned the corner, but instead of seeing Lucy, he smashed into another figure, knocking them both to the ground.

"Natsu!" said a familiar muffled voice underneath him.

He repositioned himself, so he was no longer lying on top of the person and saw that it was Lisanna. With his usual cheerful grin, he said "Hey Lisanna!"

"uhm, hi Natsu" she said awkwardly, as her faced filled with colour.

"Natsu, why are you straddling Lisanna in the hallway?" They both froze at hearing the distinctly cold voice.

Natsu looked upwards to see a very angry looking Lucy. Natsu; completely oblivious to the situation as usual, said "Hey Luce! I've been looking for you all over!"

"Yeah, you look like you've been looking for me." She said sassily, while giving him and Lisanna a pointed glare.

Lisanna who was still underneath Natsu paled considerably under the harsh gaze, and tried to squirm out of underneath Natsu, but found that she wouldn't be able to move until he did. Natsu on the other hand, stared confusedly at Lucy, wondering why she sounded so angry, when he had been looking for her for hours now. Lucy just gave a disappointed sigh, as she shook her head and stormed off.

"Hey Luce! Wait up!" Natsu shouted, jumping off Lisanna and grabbing his bag that had fallen off his shoulder when he crashed into Lisanna. As he chased after Lucy, he turned back to yell; "See ya later Lisanna!", who was still sitting on the floor in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy POV

"Oh yeah, he looked like he was looking for me..." Lucy grumbled to herself.

She was rushing down the stairs just as they started changing directions, Lucy didn't really care about being trapped there though, she just wanted to get away from Natsu. Just as she reached halfway down the stairs, she heard:

"Luce wait up! I need to talk to you!"

She turned her head just in time to see Natsu jumping off of the landing spot on the stairs, attempting to land on the turning staircase that she was on. It was obvious that he had underestimated the speed of the staircase, as he was just able to grab the railing, rather then actually landing on the stairs. Lucy; who was freaking out, at the stupidity of her best friend, ran up the stairs to help pull him up.

"Natsu! What were you thinking?! What if you had missed? You could've gotten yourself killed! What is wrong with you!" She yelled while pulling him up.

He grinned sheepishly, while securing his bag, he said "I had to talk to you Luce! I've been looking everywhere for you! Ugh… oh god, I think I'm gunna puke" he said as he turned a light green colour and slumped over.

"You better not be throw up on me!" Lucy yelled at him while dragging the slumped body further down the stairs, so they could get off as soon as it finished turning.

Once off the stairs, with the fear of Natsu being grievously injured passed, her anger rose back up in its place. She was beyond frustrated at this point, snapping "What. What is it that you so desperately had to tell me."

Already feeling better due to being back on stable ground, he reached in his bag and pulled out a tiny blue kitten. "I found this little guy a couple days ago, I wanted to show you him, I named him Happy, cus' he's such a chipper little guy" he finished with his normal grin.

"He's adorable! Where did you find him? Why is he blue? Can I hold him?" The adorable kitten had erased both her anger and her irritation over Natsu's antics.

"Near the forbidden forest, not sure, and yeah totally"

The little fluffy kitten mewed softly when handed to Lucy, he purred and rolled around in her hands as she petted him.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to have him if he's from the forbidden forest? What if there's something wrong with him? Or it's against school rules?" Lucy inquired.

"Eh, I'm sure its fine. There… was somethin' I wanted to ask you… if you, uh, maybe wanted to co-parent him with me" He finished with a light hint of blush on the back of his neck.

Lucy considered the question for a moment, but felt her insecurity rising back up, "why don't you ask Lisanna? I'm sure she'd be happy to do it with you" Lucy asked in a quiet voice.

"Ya, well… Lisanna's a pal, she great, but… we have a different thing going on, don't we? I wouldn't raise Happy with anyone, they'd have to be a good fit, and I couldn't think of a better person for the job than you." He finished while staring into her eyes.

Lucy could feel her face start to burn, this was definitely the most romantic thing that Natsu had ever said to her.

"I-If you want me, then of course."

"Great! I'm all fired up now! Let's go show Gildarts! He'll get a kick out of him!" He said while dragging Lucy off.

 **And that's that. I hope you guys like the new chapters, I'd really appreciate a review. I know this chapter got off topic, but I don't know how long this is going to be when I get the plot really rolling, and I don't want to skimp on these little character building moments. Hope you enjoyed it! Cya Later doves.**


End file.
